Ah Childhood
by mangagurlz
Summary: Anna talks about her childhood, and about the crazy things she did in it, being a lonely bored hyperactive little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 1**

Anna couldn't sleep (so shocking) so was wandering the halls of the castle, she would have gotten her sister up except, all that would happen is she would be ignored or yelled at, and anyway, maybe she could find some kind of treasure to the castle.

She had found a map earlier that day, it was the map of the castle. There technically wasn't an 'X' mark anywhere on the map, but she figured that was just a ploy made by the demon dwarfs that lived under the castle. She had seen them before, well of course only in her dreams but still.

She came to a halt at a staircase, what if the demon dwarfs got her? Wait demon dwarfs lived under castle and the only hours they came out was between seven a.m. and four p.m. good she was safe.

But maybe, the stairs were so old she'd break through and fall to her impending death, shaking off that thought, Anna walked up to as high as the castle got and started searching, most of the stuff wasn't worth enough to be treasure.

There were bunches of worn used clothing, broken toys, a cradle….? What would demon dwarfs need a cradle for? Well if humans could have babies then demon dwarfs can as well. Finally after looking though almost all of the boxes, she ran across something shiny. Reaching down she pulled it out with al of her might.

"A sword!" She squealed, she knew it, there was really treasure. She dragged the big piece of metal down the stairs as careful as can be and started playing with it in her bed room. She swung it around as best as she could.

Unfortunately she dropped the sword and went to catch it (to keep from making noise) in return slicing her hand open, luckly not too deep. She hissed in pain though as she held her hand.

Now that was dumb.

"Ouch." Anna said, still holding her hand, she kicked the sword under the bed and then snuck into the bathroom running her the water on her hand.

"Well, it's not deep enough to see muscle, so I'll just bandage it."

But, there was a problem, Anna had no idea how to bandage herself. So there was only one person she could go to.

Elsa.

The girl went to her older sister's room, and knocked.

"Elsa?"

Silence.

"Elsa?" She tried again, Elsa sighed to herself, but didn't respond.

"Oh Elsa!" The five-year-old shouted, panicked Elsa answered.

"What is it?" Happy to hear a response, Anna was sidetracked but for a moment before responding.

"I _might_ have done something stupid."

Elsa sighed, "Go to bed, Anna."

"No I'm serious this time Elsa. I'm bleeding really badly."

"Wait what, how?" Elsa said sitting up in her bed finally.

"I was kinda playing with a sword and now I'm bleeding really badly." Anna said, Elsa face palmed. After her sister didn't reply Anna realized her sister might be so disturbed by blood the even thinking about could make her faint.

"Actually, it isn't that bad." Anna said wiping the blood on her bottom of her dress.

"But you just said a moment ago you were bleeding a lot?"

"No I just said I was bleeding, anyway it didn't hurt as much as the splinter I got earlier." Anna insisted hoping her sister was tired enough to buy it.

"No you said 'I'm bleeding badly' stop lying." Elsa said.

"No Elsa I'm not lying, it isn't that bad!" Anna shouted, a little too loudly, enough to wake her parents in the another room, both groaned.

"It's your turn to check," The queen said closing her eyes again, huffing the King stood up from his bed and went to investigate.

"No I'm seriously not bleeding all that bad!"

Came another shout, this made the man pick up his pace.

"Calm down Anna, and anyway you just said you were!" Hundreds of scary thoughts filled his mind. What could those girls be up to? What if Elsa was playing with a knife or something and cut Anna.

If each child shaved off ten years of every parent's life, then these girls had to shave off twenty.

Finally he rounded the corner and saw Anna standing by Elsa's door, "No, seriously, I'm serious it's just a little cut."

Then she noticed her father, "Uh oh, I….gotta go!" At that she took off as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Anna?" Elsa said through the door.

"Elsa!" She heard her father say, she sighed.

"What's going on, where did your sister go?"

"I don't really know, I think Anna said she was playing with a sword and cut herself…." Elsa told him.

"That girl is so dead when I find her!" Their father then went in search of the tiny redhead.

Eventually he caught her and fixed her hand up, made her give back the sword and grounded her.

So the next day, Anna sat by her sister's door, not saying a word or making a sound. She _was_ goingto have a serious talk with her about ratting her out. It wasn't like Elsa could stay in there forever, she had to go to the bathroom sometime…

Wait what if she had her own bathroom, that would be so cool she was about to ask her then remembered.

She needed to have the serious talk.

So once again she just waited.

Hours ticked by and Anna was mumbling to herself, but then she heard something weird. Like talking behind her (it was just the floor creaking) looking behind herself she saw a painting.

Could have the painting seriously talked?

There was no way, she must be crazy or something paintings do _not_ talk.

Or maybe, in all truth, when you die you become a portrait and just no one knows it, it would make sense. Wait but that would mean when she died she would become a picture, now she didn't want that to happen, it would be creepy a bunch of people just looking at you.

While she would distracted Elsa opened the door, wanting to know why her sister hadn't said anything to her all day, it bothered her. But the moment she saw her she slammed the door shut.

Catching Anna's attention.

"Oh seriously, the moment I look away, you come out!" Anna got up and marched over to the door.

"Elsa come out here this instant!" Anna demanded.

"No go away Anna!" Elsa replied.

"Nope, can't do that, I have to have a serious talk with you Missy, for ratting me out!" Elsa didn't reply or give in. Anna tried to turn the door knob but found it was either locked or being held by her sister.

"Fine then, I'll use force!" Anna said, before backing up and readying herself. "I'm like a ninja!"

Then she charged, but only ended up hurting herself and making a loud noise through the halls. She began rubbing her shoulder "Ooh owie, apparently your door is metal, whatever I'll still break through."

She charged again, but this time Elsa opened the door and shoved her sister down, but when she went to close the door, Anna put her foot in the way. Elsa pushed it out of the way but before she could close the door all the way, Anna stood up and grabbed the knob.

"Oh no you aren't getting to go back in there until I have the talk with you!" Elsa tried to get the door closed but apparently, Anna was too strong.

"Come on Elsa, why did you rat me out like that!"

"I don't know, maybe because you said you bleeding and anyway I didn't want to get in trouble again."

"So in turn you ratted me out!?" Anna said angrily.

"Anna, let go of the door now!" Came a sudden voice, making Anna jump and let go of the door allowing Elsa to close the door.

Anna whirled around and saw her mother.

"Anna what was that about?"

"I-I was just wanting to talk with her is all…"

The Queen held her head and sighed, "Anna, please just go play and leave your sister be." Anna walked off angrily, mumbling to herself about parents and sisters.

* * *

Present

"Wait a minute, you were playing with a sword?" Kristoff said.

"Yes! Let me finish the story, anyway then I—"

"I can't believe you were playing with a sword, and then you seriously tried to catch it?"

"Yes! Stop interrupting I'm trying to tell the story here," Anna said frustrated.

"You know, it could have been worse, right? Like you could have cut off your hand." Kristoff pointed out.

"Yes! I am _completely _aware of that Kristoff, now, let me finish the story."

"Fine, fine go ahead."

"Thank you, then I ran off and—"

"Was it deep enough to need stitches?"

"Duh, Kristoff of course I needed stitches I cut my hand with a sword." Anna said, Kristoff held back laughter.

"Do you have a scar?" Kristoff asked, not ever remembering her having one.

"Well, yeah. But it's hard to tell." Anna said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Here look." Kristoff looked closely and noticed an almost invisible scar.

"Oh yeah I sort of see it."

"I lied to my sister when I said it didn't hurt as much as the splinter, though, actually it was probably the second most painful thing in my life…."

"Second, what the first?" Kristoff asked.

Anna was quiet. "Um, uh, when I was like thirteen…." Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." Anna said, Kristoff shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." The pair were quiet for awhile before Anna spoke again.

"It's really embarrassing…" Anna admitted.

"How?" Kristoff questioned.

"I'd rather not say..." Kristoff gave her a funny look before ignoring her and going back to what he was doing.

"I'll tell you...later." Anna said before turning and walking off. Kristoff shook his head smirking.

You gotta love that girl.

* * *

**A\N: I really love Frozen I'd be watching it none stop if I could (half-joking) so I decided to write a fanfiction about it, I'm putting the rest of my stories on hiatus and focusing on this story since I have inspiration for it, not to say I'm abandoning the others! Please bare with me here, I'm on a huge writers block but with this story I already have two chapters pre-written and every time I get another three written I'll post the next.**

**So remember to review, fav, and follow everyone!**

**I've edited this (for a change) but feel free to point out any mistakes or adjustments. **

**Also this story will have lots of present stuff and sometimes other character's childhood memories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Frozen **

**Chapter 2**

It was just another ordinary day for little Anna, she was playing by herself, games you usually played with other people. Like tennis, but she got bored with that after she lost to herself nine times.

Then she began playing Air Hockey by herself running to either side of the table eventually wearing herself out and collapsed on the floor panting pathetically. "Wait a minute is that in the wrong time area?"

She then tried playing tag by herself, but that was the dumbest one she came up with so far she ended up tripping…a lot. A couple of times down the stairs.

"I guess I could play hide and seek, but wait a minute how could that work…" She thought about it for a bit.

"If I split my personality I could…nah." Anna stood there for another minute before trying to do it, placing her hands on her head, but gave up pretty quick.

"No, it can't be done and even if it could that's too much effort." She sat down on the floor and sighed to herself, then she noticed a little pink (red) ball, she scooted over to it and picked it up. "You, you can be my best friend! I'll call you Ralph." She set it down and pulled out a lease and collar.

"Come on Rover!" She said happily as she dragged it around the castle, huffing whenever the collar would slip.

"Come on Rover er Ralph, you have to keep it on!" She put the collar back on it, not noticing her father standing there, having a very concerned look on his face.

"Honey, perhaps we should by her a dog or cat." He whispered to the Queen.

"No, no dear, she's just playing…I hope. Plus she would forget to feed it." Anna finally noticed them and waved happily, both parents reluctantly waved back.

Anna walked off happy, and walked around with the ball for a bit even playing some tag and hide and seek. But now she and Rover\Ralph (ball) were sitting at the dining table and eating.

"Y'know my sister Elsa, you've never met her, she use to eat her with me and let me try some of her food. Even if it was the same kind."

Rover\Ralph kept trying to roll off and Anna kept stopping it, and scolding it.

"Stop that Rover, I'm talking here!" She said, then huffed. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize your name was Ralph! Oh so what now you're a girl, how was I suppose to know pink meant girl? I mean last time I checked color didn't have a gender. Oh so you're red what's the difference!?"

The King watched horrified. "Papa, tell Rosie to behave she won't listen 'cuz I'm a girl an she apparently doesn't like girls, only boys because secretly she wants to be a boy herself." Anna explained.

"Oh um, knock it off uh Rov..alph..sie?"

"Thanks Papa, I guess." Anna said, glaring at the ball sticking her tongue out at it.

"Well now it stopped trying to roll off." Her father stated.

"Yeah it better…oh no Rosie is rolling off again, great."Anna tried to catch it again but it fell and rolled off to the other side of the room, Anna groaned.

"Whatever, Papa watch after Steven for me, I don't like it anymore." At that she slipped away from her chair and trialed away, her father was speechless.

"Honey, do you think Anna is alright?" He asked.

"Oh she's fine dear! She is only playing, kids play weird game have you ever since Elsa play?"

"No…" The Queen have him a look of utter shock.

Anna snuck outside and went in search for a real pet, like a puppy or kitten. But all she could find was a slimy lizard.

"I guess you work, I'll name you, uh, Anna, yeah sounds like a good name." She brought it inside and played (onesided) with it.

"What would you like to eat Anna?" Anna asked, then reality hit her.

What did lizards even eat? Bugs maybe, but that would require her going outside and getting caught.

"Oh great." Anna put the lizard somewhere it wouldn't be able to run off on her in, and went in search for her parents.

"Mama, Papa!" She shouted to them when they finally spotted her parents.

"Oh, hello Anna, what is it?" Her father asked.

"What do lizards like to eat?" Anna asked.

Her parents exchanged looks, "Why?" They both asked.

"I'm just um, curious and hungry for information is all…"Anna said.

"They eat bugs and stuff like that." Her father said.

"Oh thanks, bye!" Anna turned around and ran back to her lizard, but found it was missing quickly she began searching for it.

She then heard an ear-piercing screech.

"Oh no!" She got up and ran to the noise, it was her sister, Anna was taken to the side and her parents rushed in Elsa's room.

Anna waited for a good five minutes before her father brought out a little lizard. "Is this yours?" He asked, tapping his foot, the girl nodded.

"Anna, we can't keep lizards as pet, Elsa is terrified of them, we have to set it free." Anna sighed sadly, and the two of them released the lizard together. Anna watched as it ran off sadly, hy did Elsa have to be so afraid of lizards, frogs and bugs...

"So, Papa, can I have a puppy instead?"

* * *

Present

"Did he get you one?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"No, he said I'd forget to feed it…" Anna answered.

"Oh, would you?"

"Well probably back then I would've, but I was five…"

Olaf nodded, "Well I'm glad I don't need to eat then." Anna raised an eyebrow at the Snowman.

* * *

**I was surprised how much feedback I got, I mean seriously, this has never happened to me! So anyway, I know I said after I finish another three chapter but I was anxious to get this out and quite frankly at the rate I'm going I'll probably have it done very so.**

**Okay so anyway three and a half chapters before I upload the next, until next time my friends!**

**Amaryllis: That will be cover later in the story, thanks for the review! :)**

**Anyways I edited the chapter alreay yay me, please remember to review, fav, and follow! **

**Thanks for reading. I'll stop my silly ramble now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 3**

Anna had tried everything that day asking politely, asking rudely, begging, being over dramatic. But Elsa wasn't responding...at all.

So Anna feel onto her bed in defeat, and screamed into her pillow in frustration. "Why does she have to be so difficult?" Then Anna calmed herself down and thought for a minute.

"How could I get Elsa to respond to me, or at least pay attention..." Anna looked around the room for any sign of help, finally her eyes landed on an old piece of paper. She and Elsa drew together all the time and wrote messages back and forth before Elsa became all anti-social.

That's it! She could write Elsa a quick little note and maybe she'd respond, it was brilliant. So Anna wrote a note that was pretty long compared to what Anna generally wrote then took it and slipped it under her sister's door and ran off.

What was she going to do in the meantime? She could play something by herself for awhile.

So she did, on the staircase. She grabbed a blanket and a board, it would be a little harder to play without Elsa pushing her, but she could manage.

She hoped.

She started trying to get it to go down the stairs, but then she heard something odd like a...growl. Panicked that demon dwarfs finally found her she got off the 'ride' and ran through the halls, looking for an escape.

She tried to remember everything she knew of the creatures she was pretty sure they hated cookies (which is one of the things that made them oh so evil) they only came out during the day, which it was noon, so no luck there.

They hated cute stuffed animals, they thought babies (human babies) where the worst things ever. They steal your favorite toys, and they wanted to steal her because she was a princess and they wanted to force her into a marriage with their demon dwarf prince.

No thank you, she imagined him not very charming, hideous, gross, mean and she figured he probably hated to play hide and seek and wouldn't snowball fight with her.

Demon dwarfs didn't like the cold. That's what Elsa told her once.

Oh why wasn't it winter? Then the filthy little creatures would leave her be, this is the fourth time this week they have gone after her. As she ran she tripped landing pathetically on her face.

But it didn't take her long to regain herself she jumped back to her feet and ran into her room slamming her door shut and locking it, thankfully, she remembered demon dwarfs found it incredibly rude to break into someone's bedroom, especially if the door was locked.

That's why they never bothered Elsa.

Oh right, Elsa! Maybe she got the note and is responding to her right now. She reached for the knob.

She stopped herself. No, no she couldn't think of that right now she had to make sure the demon dwarfs kept their morals and wouldn't sneak into her room.

Anna would wait until five p.m. before leaving the room, so she sat still and waited for what it felt like eternity but in reality it was a few hours.

She got up after it was 5:05 P.M. Just to be sure all the demon dwarfs were home and resting, she then stumbled down the hallway aware of every little movement.

Finally she got to her sister's room and knocked, "Elsa, did the demon dwarfs get you?" She stuttered, when Elsa didn't respond Anna began to panic.

But then a little note slipped out from underneath the door, happy Anna picked it up and began reading it.

'No Anna, I can't play with you right now.

~Elsa.' Anna was sad but brushed it off, and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote.

'O.K. then do you wanna talk?' She slipped it underneath the door and waited for a moment, but then she heard a creepy sound (which could only mean goblins) and then she decided to run back to her room forgetting all about her note.

She hoped the goblins wouldn't find her, they were ten times worse than demon dwarfs.

If they found her, though, she was surely doomed.

* * *

"So wait, these 'demon dwarfs' wanted you to marry their...prince?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, but they were only part of my imagination I realized that when I was fifteen..." Anna said.

"Fifteen?"

"Well, yeah, that was when I became more realistic. When I became fourteen I figured out goblins probably didn't exist or at least they didn't exist in the castle and I realized that about other types of monster creature things, it took me the longest with the demon dwarfs though." Anna explained.

"Why's that?" Olaf asked curious.

"I don't know, I guess because I dreamed about them a lot and I first started believing in them when I was like three so they were part of my childhood." Both Kristoff and Olaf stared at her for a minute.

"Anyway, did you ever find out if Elsa responded to your note?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, the next day I found the note I think, but I can't really remember that well." Anna said.

"But I thought you said you remember everything?" Kristoff pointed out, smirking.

"That's just a figurative of speech Kirstoff I can't possibly remember everything, I mean seriously. I just remember most things."

"Keep telling yourself that Anna." Kirstoff teased.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, anyway where's Elsa?" Anna said.

"Oh she's working I think she said, don't bother her." Olaf told her.

"What is she doing?" Anna asked.

"I don't know."

Anna groaned, "I'll go check on her, you guys stay here."

Anna knocked on Elsa's door, "Who is it?"

"Anna, can I come in?"

"N-no I'm…busy."

"What's wrong, did you find a lizard?"

"No."

"Did you lose control and froze something?"

"No."

"Do you have to get married to some creepy old dude?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Anna asked.

"I'm just busy Anna, I'll be out in a bit." Elsa said.

"Okay what is it then?" Anna asked getting inpatient.

"Anna I can't work if you keep bugging me, please, go wait and I'll be out."

"Fine then, you have to listen to my crazy childhood when you come out, deal?"

"Deal."

Anna left her sister alone and went back to Kristoff and Olaf.

"What was she doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know, but she said she'll come listen to my childhood, so we're gonna wait for her."

"Oh, oh after you tell your childhood, can I tell mine?" Olaf asked hopeful. Anna and Kristoff gave Olaf a funny look.

"You had a childhood?" Kristoff asked finally.

"Uh, duh, everyone has a childhood. …some people." Olaf said mumbling at the last part.

"Sure, after mine. But, we have to wait for Elsa." Anna said, so then they waited.

**A\N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I'll be uploading a hapter a day, I'm surprised how well this story is actually doing. It got more favs, follows and review than I expected and A LOT more views than I ever thought it would get.**

**Thank you guys, please continue with the feedback it makes me happy!**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**So: That will be covered on chapter 5 which will come out on the 30th.**

**Feel free to point out any missed mistakes.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 4**

Bored Anna was staring and making fishy faces at the aquarium, most of the fish just continued staring at her, she had been doing this for hours. Finally one swam by to see her quickly making her scream and hide.

Then she tried to quietly walk away, making sure the fish didn't see her. She wandered around the halls even more bored. She had already begged for her sister to play with her, which in the end only made her disappointed.

But she figured she'd ask her again.

"Elsa, Elsa come on let's go play hide and seek!"

"Not right now, Anna." Elsa said.

"Come on please only one round—"

"No!"

Anna huffed "_IreallyreallyhateyouyoubigfatstupidheadIbetyouresofatyoullfallthroughthefloor!"_ Anna said really fast and high-pitched before running off laughing to herself, but then she began to feel bad.

"I have no idea what she just said…" Elsa said to herself.

"I bet I don't want to either."

Anna was lying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling, "I hope she knows I didn't mean it…" After another minute of guilt eating her up Anna went back and knocked again.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier, Elsa." Anna began, "You aren't really that fat, I mean you could lose a couple pounds, but couldn't everyone?" Anna said.

"I mean I could lose a couple pounds, everyone says its baby fat, but it couldn't be I mean seriously I'm not a baby anymore I'm five and seven months now, that's like almost like six." Anna said then she realized she was getting off topic.

"I'm also sorry that one time I told you to go die in a ditch."

"Wait, you told me to die in a ditch?" Elsa said suddenly, feeling a little hurt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Elsa, I really didn't mean it I swear. Please don't be upset." Anna said, then sighed, "can I come in, I've never seen your room before and wanna know do you have a bathroom?"

"Please Anna, go play somewhere else." Elsa said, Anna walked away sadly.

She was going to have to play all alone, but whatever, who needed a sister anyway. Maybe she could do something fun, like, skate across the wooden floor with her socks.

She took off her shoes and ran a little, but she forgot one minor detail.

She was terrible at skating.

She couldn't catch herself and fell right into a pedestal which had a vase, she landed on her butt the vase that had formally sat on the pedestal fell. She got away as quickly as possible the vase missing her by an inch, glass shattered everywhere.

Anna barely even stood up before she started running, she knew if she stayed she'd likely be grounded.

She breathed heavily, she made a mental note not to try that again.

Okay, so, she had to come up with something else to do.

Maybe she could play on the stairs again, she never had an accident there. She had been told countless times that she could fall and break her leg or neck, but she was pretty sure that was a myth.

So she walked over to the stairs and climbed on the banisters and started sliding down them, this continued for around forty minutes before she heard a stern voice call for her.

"ANNA!" Uh-oh busted, if she hid, she'd just get in more trouble so she went willingly to where the voice was.

Both of her parents stood with their arms crossed, Kai was cleaning up the glass from the vase. Anna waved at them innocently.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa, why did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh don't play innocent with me young lady, what is the meaning of this?" Her father asked, pointing over to Kai and the glass.

"Hey that's not nice, Kai is a wonderful worker." Anna said, trying to throw her father off.

"What happened to the vase young lady?"

"I-I don't know." Anna lied, hoping they would buy it.

"Uh-huh, you couldn't possibly know who broke the vase?" Anna's mother said, Anna shrugged.

"Maybe it was Elsa…?" Her father and mother looked at her suspiciously.

"Elsa has been in her room all day." Anna gulped.

"Um, the demon dwarfs?"

"The what now?" Her mother asked unsure of what she meant.

"They're creatures who come out at seven a.m. they want me to be their prince's bride—"

"Anna stop talking nonsense, now, are you the one who broke this?" Her father said.

Anna hang her head and nodded, "Anna, this is the seventh time you've broken something this week. You must be more careful, promise." Her father said, Anna sighed.

"Yes Papa, I promise."

"Good then, you don't have to be worried about being grounded, now go along play, me and your mother have business to attend to." The King said.

"Dear, it's 'I' not 'me,' think about it would you say 'me has business to attend to"?" The Queen corrected.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Anna watched as her parents and Kai walked away, the moment they did she turned back around and started playing on the railing again, simply enjoying herself.

* * *

Present

"So basically, you liked to play on the stair rail, a lot?" Kristoff said.

"Yep, I hardly ever broke anything or hurt myself on them as well, sometimes I still ride them." Anna said.

"No, Anna, not sometimes, all the time you don't like walking down the stairs." Elsa said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-uh, I walked down them earlier today!" Anna defended, "and anyway, it's fun, you should try it sometime Elsa."

Elsa laughed nervously. "I'd rather not."

"Oh come Elsa don't be such a wet blanket, it's fun right Olaf?" The Snowman nodded.

"Yep."

"Kristoff thinks so too." Before Kristoff could deny it, Anna spoke again.

"It only has to be once, you won't get hurt, trust me I've been doing it for like thirteen years." Anna said taking Elsa's hands.

"No Anna, I—" Before she knew it she was being dragged out of the room and up the stairs, Kristoff and Olaf following behind them.

"Watch, Elsa it's easy you pulled yourself up onto the banister, you can do it while you're in a sitting position or on your belly, which ever it more comfortable. I'll do it first." Anna climbed onto the railing in more of a sitting position and slide down, she made it seem easy.

"Come Elsa you next!" Anna called, smiling. Elsa stared at the banisters and gulped. What if she fell? But her sister continued to encourage her and cheer her on.

"You can do it!"

Elsa followed the directions Anna gave her, hesitantly, the moment she began sliding, she wanted to scream, but before she knew it she was at the bottom, falling off onto her face with a startled gasp. Olaf clapped.

"Oops sorry, forgot to tell you, you needed to climb off after that." Anna said, "But hey you did it, wasn't it fun?" She asked helping her up. Elsa thought for a minute.

"A little," Anna beamed.

"That's wonderful!" Elsa smiled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Oh we better head back so I can tell another story." Anna said, they all went to head back to the room, when Kai stopped them.

"Your majesty someone has arrived." He informed her.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Prince Hans from the Southern Isles." All four of them gasped.

"Hans, what is he doing here?" Anna said in shock.

"I have no idea, I'll go speak with him, Anna go back to your story telling." Elsa said turning away and leaving.

The three exchanged worried looks.

* * *

**A\N: Nice twist huh? Well I hoped you enjoyed! Thanks again for the feedback and keep at it please.**

**Guest: Yes I love that character, anyway thanks for the review :)**

**Lolsa: I'm glad you liked it.**

**WanderingSoul: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading.**

**Anyway, um, next chapter will be the one everyone is dying to read which that'll be uploaded on the 30th.**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes and remember to review, fav, and follow.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen **

**Chapter 5**

Present

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf waited for Elsa's return, but they were getting extremely bored.

"Ooh tell us another story about your psychotic childhood!" Olaf begged, Anna thought for a minute.

"Hmm, what story would I tell?"

"You never told me what happened when you were thirteen, why don't you tell us about that." Kristoff suggested, Anna was going to refuse but saw the plea and excitement in both Olaf and Kristoff's eyes.

"Okay, okay. But it's probably one of the dumbest ways of hurting yourself ever, I'm serious." Anna said.

"Oh come on, there's lots of stupid ways of hurting yourself I mean what's a smart way?" Kristoff said.

"You've got a point, alright I'll tell you guys." Anna said. The two listened closely as Anna began.

* * *

Anna huffed angrily as she laid face down on her pillow. Her teenage hormones were getting the best of her. She sat upright in her bed with an 'I'm ready to kill someone' look on her face.

"There isn't any use pouting here, is there?" She grumbled to herself.

"No, I guess, but there isn't anything _else_ to do." She bitterly said.

"Yeah, I mean, you're only the useless spare who nobody even notices." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and how is that _my_ fault?" She lay back down on her bed this time back against the mattress.

"Stop being so negative. That's what's wrong with you, you know. Be normal Anna for a change."

"I didn't ask for this, did I?" She said sadly. She grunted and pulled her pillow over her face, she wanted to scream.

"Hey, why don't I just find a way to entertain myself?" She said still acting as if someone else was there.

"Like I use to." A small smile danced on her lips. She didn't need someone else to hang out with her, she could just do it the way she always did.

"And I know just what to do," Jumping up from her bed Anna left her room she went to slide down the banisters, but did it wrong and ended up falling down the staircase instead. She tumbled with an oof.

Somehow though, she managed not to get as hurt as she could have, she only had minor bruising and scratches. But it did manage to anger her.

"The one time I actually screw up and fall is when I'm trying and make my life fun. Nice." Anna said bitterly getting up and brushing herself off. Then went back to what she was doing beforehand.

She decided first, she'd go eat breakfast, she would have to make it herself, she threw open the swinging doors a little too hard and they swung back into her, knocking her down.

She had to regain herself, once she did she stood up moaning, she got herself an apple and went along, being much more careful with the doors. She traveled down the halls trying to remember what it was she was going to do, she had forgotten because of her two epic fails.

After she threw the apple and way and continued on not watching closely to what she was doing and ran right into one of the pedestals, the statue that was on it fell the opposite direction of her and fell into more pedestals, it continued on Anna winced every time one fell into another.

"Great going Anna, now you made a mess for Kai to clean up." she scolded herself. She grabbed cleaning supplies and did it herself, it was her mess after all. Then went along with her business and whatever it was she going to do, completely vanished the moment she walked herself into a wall.

She shook it off though.

She sighed sadly to herself, as she walked through the empty halls, she tripped in mid step and fell on the icy cold wooden floor. She yelped, she defiantly sprained her ankle. She got back up angry tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Man she was being such a screw up today.

She is what she gets for actually doing something for a change.

She wiped them away and went along, limping.

Anger bubbled up inside her as she walked, with each step she got angrier and angrier and finally she ran into something else (Jeez).

It was a broom, it fell in onto her hitting her in the forehead. She screamed and collapsed dramatically to the floor.

"Oh, I think I'm dying." She moaned as she held her now throbbing head, (which she also hurt when she fell on the floor.)

"Oooouuuch." She continued to whine, she closed her eyes, she was laying right by her sister's bedroom, sixteen-year-old Elsa wondering what happened, slightly opened the door and peered down at her younger sister, noticing the broom beside her.

Elsa sighed, and watched her sister in who was in complete agony, she wasn't sure either Anna was hurt because of the broom or something else, or she was told to go clean something up and she's faking being in pain.

"Are you alright Anna?"

The girl just continued whining and moaning.

She was starting to drift off to sleep, (mostly because she hadn't slept in nearly a week.) She continued moaning though. Elsa shook her head at her and closed the door.

Her sister could be such a drama queen.

* * *

Present

"Wait, wait, wait, the worst pain you have ever felt was from a broom?" Kristoff said.

"Well, yeah, I went into a mini coma." Anna said.

"What!?"

"Okay, okay not really I was only out what two hours? But still the broom was painful." Anna stated.

Kristoff wanted to laugh, but suppressed it.

A sudden voice made everyone jump, "Hello everybody."

It was_ Hans_, he was greeted by a punch in the face by Kristoff.

"OW!" Hans screamed holding his nose.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think you broke my nose." Hans said rubbing his nose, he let go and was about to yell at Kristoff but he was then punched again, this time by Anna.

"My nose!" Hans yelled, "what's wrong you with people."

Then Olaf kicked Hans in the privates.

"Ooh, right where it matters." Hans said through his teeth.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna demanded.

"She's defiantly not knocked out in the hallway." Hans said before whistling innocently.

"What!"

"Hey look over there." Hans said pointing to his right, Kristoff and Olaf didn't fall for it, but Anna did. He hit in her the head and pushed her down before leaping over her.

"Anna!" Kristoff said.

"Seriously?" Olaf said shaking his head at her.

"Sorry! It's a natural reflex." Anna said, Hans quickly vanished from the room, Kristoff and Olaf went after him. Kristoff chased him down eventually and began hitting him, Olaf joining along.

Anna on the other hand went to go find her sister, it didn't take long Elsa was rubbing her head (where she got hit by Hans).

"Oh, Elsa are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Oh no where's Hans?" Elsa said beginning to panic.

"Oh Kristoff and Olaf are taking care of him." Anna explained. Anna helped her sister up and they went to go check on the other two who where still wailing on Hans.

"Okay, okay guys, c'mon. Let me explain why I'm here!" Hans said, Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Hans, your story doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, well, maybe Anna will be able to understand, come on Anna please?" Anna looked between her sister and Hans and sighed.

"Fine, Hans, but afterward you have to leave." She told him. So then he began his story.

* * *

Hans's brothers were picking on him, punching him, calling him mean names. They hadn't let go the whole 'Arendelle incident'.

To make matter worse for himself he also started a 'secret' relationship with his one of his brother's wife.

Yeah that didn't turn out well, and then he ate his father pastry and was ordered for an execution.

* * *

Present

"I have nowhere else to go and Elsa won't let me stay, if I go out I'm going to probably be killed. Anna you have to let me stay here please."

Anna sighed, "Okay, but only for a week then you have to go."

Kristoff and Olaf gasped, and Hans smirked.

His plan was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

**A\N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Anna was a very angry thirteen-year-old in this story. **

**Anyway, the replies.**

**Lord Destroyer: I don't plan to pair Hans with either one of the sisters. Thanks for the review.**

**Amaryllis: Ah yes the demon dwarfs, lol that's so fun to write. Anyway thanks for the review :)**

***Edit* Oops forgot to thank all the other reviewers.**

**I should also than the followers and the pepople who added this story to their favorites list. Thanks guys.**

**Please continue review, fav, and follow**

**Oops also forgot to add if I get enough reviews (three) I'll post the next update today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

Chapter 6

Six-year-old little Anna decided, she needed a 'To Do' list. So she remembered to do things like feed the fish, even though technically that was Kai's job.

Number one, Get Ready For The Day. She grabbed her dress and changed into it then grabbed a hair brush and ran it though her hair after that she looked at her list again.

Number two, Eat Breakfast, she had nearly forgotten about that, good thing she had the 'To Do' list, she folded it and put it away in her pocket and headed to the go eat breakfast.

She sat down at the table and waited, when no one came after about fifteen minutes she decided she'd just make her own. Too bad she couldn't cook, well no harm in learning...right?

She grabbed a pan, set it on the stove grabbed a couple of eggs and cracked them on the counter and let them drip into the pan, she pieces of the shell when with it, but she didn't notice.

She started to cooking it, but just went and sat down, completely forgetting you have to stand while making eggs. She thought about everything you need with breakfast like a banana, milk, apples, grapes.

So she when and fetched them, but it was hard to find the apple, but once she did she smelled a burning smell, but just figured it was the eggs cooking.

She couldn't remember how long eggs were suppose to cook for, but then all of the sudden someone opened the door. It was Gerda. She gasped.

"What did you do!?" She ran ever, to the apparent pan that was on fire and sent Anna out of the room, the girl grabbed her apple and 'To Do' list.

She ate it and looked at the next thing on her 'To Do' list', Watch the Fish Until Sun Rises. That would be easy, as long as the creepy fish didn't come by again.

She watched them closely, "Anna, dear, you have to be more careful." She heard Gerda say, Anna nodded in reply as she continued to watch the fish.

"I made you a sandwich and got you some juice dear," Gerda said handing them to the little girl.

"Oh, um, thanks." Anna said as she took a bit of the sandwich, she watched the fish as they eyed her.

Then it clicked, they were hungry! She she opened up their little tank and threw the food in the tank. After a minute she thought the fish might be choking, and so she poured her drink in their also.

When the sun rose, Anna left the tank and looked at her list again.

Ride Down The Banisters, that actually sounded like fun, she went up to the highest point in the castle and began playing on them, eventually getting caught by her father who scolded her.

Hours later, there was a little knock on Elsa's door, "Elsa?"

"What is it?" Elsa said.

"I've had a weird day, first I woke up and tried to cook and caught the kitchen on fire, then I killed the fish by feeding them a sandwich and giving them some juice, because I figured it must bite to have to drink the same thing over and over again, I also thought they were choking."

Elsa sighed, wait they had fish? "Anna, fish don't eat the same food as us and they can't drink juice."

"Well I wish you told me that sooner! I am kind of happy the creepy fish is gone, though, anyway bye Elsa I have to get back to my 'To Do' list." Anna left the door and glanced down.

Hunt For Goblins, she quickly scribbled that out, not wishing to do that one. Why did she even write that down in the first place? Whatever.

Next was Avoid The Demon Dwarfs, why would she even forget that? Wait she hadn't remembered about it today...

Good thing she had the list, she looked around and didn't notice any sign of the demon dwarfs, so she figured maybe they were having a family reunion.

Hey wait a second, but didn't they all live together? She shook that thought off and continued about looking at the list.

Eavesdrop On Mama and Papa, she sounded like fun. She quickly went off to find them, they were in their bedroom still clearly not ready for the day.

Anna listened to their conversation.

"Honey, I really don't think that's necessary." Her mother said.

"Of course it is, it's the only way, how else are we suppose to keep things under control?" Said her father. Anna was confused about what they were talking about but continued listening.

"Elsa is going to fine the way she is now. And anyway maybe we should allow the girls to play together Anna seems sad." Anna brightened up a bit.

"No absolutely not, Elsa has to be under control first." Her father said. She heard her mother sigh.

"Alright fine, but remember you have to be careful what you say around Anna, you almost let the secret out to her yesterday."

Wait, secret? What secret? Her parents were hiding something from her, was it about Elsa? She listened a few more minutes but the topic changed to something boring.

She looked down at the paper in her hands.

Now there was nothing on the list, curse herself for being to tired the night before and didn't fill it out all of the way.

Well the list of stupid anyway, the funniest one was the banisters and she got yelled at and listening in on her parents which now she was confused. She crumbled the paper up and threw it away, then went and ate lunch.

* * *

"That was the dumbest story ever." Hans commented, gaining a glare from Anna.

"What?"

"So did you ever use the 'To Do' list again?" Olaf asked.

"Well yes, not that particular one. I tried using others, but I always ended up just doing something destructive."

"How many times did you have a 'to do' list?" Hans asked.

"Like five, once when I was six, once when I was eight, once when I was eleven, once when I was thirteen and once when I was fifteen." Anna explained.

"Wow Anna you really had no life." Hans said.

Elsa cleared her throat, "Well, perhaps you should leave, if you don't enjoy her stories. She is the one who agreed to you staying now isn't she?"

Hans paled, "Uh, I mean, you had the best childhood ever, I would really love to hear more stories about it…"

Anna smiled. "Good then."

"Wait what were your parents talking about Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah I was pretty confused like I said earlier but now I understand part of the conversation. Like I don't know still what mom was talking about something not being necessary, I guess it's not important."

"Wait, wait I thought you said I could tell a story." Olaf reminded them.

"Yeah, but after my stories remember?"

"Oh yeah, okay tell the rest so I can tell mine." Olaf said.

"Okay guys give me a minute I need to think of another story." Anna said.

* * *

**Thanks guys for the review and as I promised a new chapter! Hope you enjoyed the next one will posted tonight between 12 am and 2 am. **

**Lord Destroyer: Yeah I thought of the same thing when I wrote it but figured it would just add to the comedy lol thanks for the review.**

**Guest: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, thanks for the review :)**

**Anyway thanks guys please review on this chapter as well. **

**Until next time (which will be very soon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 7**

Present

The five of them sat in the room quiet as Anna picked out another story to tell.

"Oh, oh Anna tell us about your scariest childhood memory!" Olaf requested.

Anna thought for a minute, "I actually have a lot of those but I think by scariest one was when I was five and very sick."

"Tell us, tell us!" Olaf sang out. Anna laughed.

"Alright."

* * *

Anna woke up fairly late, the sun was up and so were her parents. That didn't generally happen, the moment she got up, she felt terrible. Her stomach churned and she felt like she was going to throw up, her head pounded, she feared to walk but she hated to be sick alone.

So she left her room moaning and stumbling, Gerda was the one who stopped her. "Dear, what's wrong you look awfully pale?"

"I-I don't feel so good, w-where's Mama and Papa?" She managed to make out.

"Oh, they are eating, do you need me to get them?" Anna nodded in reply, the servant led her back to her bedroom and went to go get her parents. A few minutes later, her parents came in.

"Oh Anna, what's the matter?" Her mother asked worry in her voice.

"I don't feel good, I think I'm sick…" She said and then moaned in agony, she defiantly had not been looking forward to this, she had planned on finally getting her sister to leave the room and playing with her.

Now that was thrown right out of the window, why did fate have to be so cruel to her?

"Oh you poor thing, Gerda, get her some medicine, a glass of water and a bucket just in case, that should make her feel better." The servant nodded and left the room, The King sighed.

"Anna did you eat something bad again?"

"I don't think so." Anna said trying to think back, but her mind was too weak to.

"Oh, dear, leave her be I bet she just has the flu, everyone gets them, you had one two months ago." The Queen said, the king was thought back to that and shuddered.

Gerda came back in with some medicine, water and the bucket, she placed the items down next to Anna.

"I got the things you asked for, your majesty, anything else I could do to help?" Gerda asked.

"Yes, go make sure Elsa is feeling alright, please." Gerda obeyed the Queen's orders, The Queen turned to her daughter and poured the medicine in the spoon Gerda had also gotten and went to give it to her. Anna's eyes widened, she would rather have suffered than take that blasted poor excuse for a 'get better' thing.

Anna clasped her mouth shut and shook her head. Her mother placed a hand on her hip and put the medicine closer to her mouth.

"Anna take your medicine."

Anna shook her head wildly, making her mother huff. "Come on Anna, it will make you feel much, much better." Once again she shook her head.

"Now!" Her mother demanded.

"No, absolutely not I'd rather die—" Her mother shoved the spoon in her mouth, the six-year-old cough and gaged she hated the bitter taste.

"Now, go to sleep dear, it will help you very much. We'll check on you in a bit, alright Anna, darling?" Her mother kissed her on the forehead and left the room, her father following behind.

That was when Anna realized, she was all alone, how could she sleep all by herself? She was vulnerable what if the demon dwarfs got her or worse the goblins. The door was open ever-so-slightly, they could easily get in and they also wouldn't really be breaking their morals because in demon dwarfs eyes, if a door is open it is part of the same room.

The girl began to panic, she started hearing noises (most likely from the high fever) she heard snarls from the goblins and wicked laughter from the demon dwarfs.

She crawled out of bed in panic, eyes darting from place to place in fear of the monsters. She saw something run by, and suppressed a scream, she scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could.

Every turn she made something would be standing there, it was the first time she had ever seen a demon dwarf aside from her dreams.

Maybe they weren't dreams and they were visions? She stood in the middle of the hallway and just started bawling, she figured it was the end of her. She hadn't noticed by someone was approaching her.

"Anna?" Frightened Anna looked up with wide eyes, it was a goblin! And there were three more approaching her, she backed again in fear.

They only escape was running the direction of the demon dwarfs, she decided she'd rather be caught by them though, all they wanted from her was her to marry their prince.

So she ran off down the halls, and found her sister's room, she frantically began literally pounding on the doors screaming, which freaked Elsa out.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"No, no, no Elsa! They are coming to get me the demon dwarfs and goblin both, I need your help please Elsa I think I'm about to die!" Anna wailed, Elsa's heart rate picked up, she was aware her sister was ill but this was scaring her.

"Oh gosh, Anna how high of a fever do you have?" Elsa asked concerned.

Anna continued crying she head ached really bad and she was terrified. "E-Elsa get them away from me…please." Elsa felt useless, then she heard calls from her parents and the servants.

"Anna, Anna come here where are you!" Anna gasped, she began pounding the door harder, then attempted to open it, when that failed Anna made a break through the halls, the adults chasing after her.

She into the portrait room, hiding underneath one of the couches, praying they wouldn't find her. She began to cry again only this time quieter. Her head hurt really badly and was very foggy. She didn't know how but somehow someone found her.

"Oh goodness Anna, are you okay?" She tried to make out who they were and form a sentence. She was gently pulled out from underneath the couch and embraced by her mother, Anna coughed a little.

"Are the demon dwarfs and goblins gone now?" She asked still a little scared.

"Yes dear, they are. You're safe now." Her mother assured her, Anna hugged her back.

Anna fell asleep in her mother's arms.

* * *

Present

"Wow Anna, you must have been really sick." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, thankfully it didn't last long, the next day I was better for the most part." Anna said.

"That was kind of scary." Olaf said.

"Not really," Hans mumbled.

Anna ignored him, "Well anyway, I think that's enough stories for now, see you later." Anna said leaving the room.

"Why is Anna acting so strange?" Kristoff thought aloud.

"Oh I think it's a girl thing…" Olaf told him, "You know, sometimes girls get like that." Kristoff nodded hesitantly not really sure where the conversation was headed.

"Well, anyway, bye!" Olaf left the room as well leaving Kristoff alone with Elsa and Hans.

"Sometimes I worry about those two." He said. Hans nodded in agreement, and Elsa shrugged.

"I'm going to go now…" Kristoff said getting up, Hans quickly stood up also.

"Yeah um, me to, I'm just gonna go crash on your couch." Hans said, he really didn't want to be left alone with Elsa by herself, she was the Snow Queen or Ice Queen whatever she called herself.

Elsa gave him an odd look, "Why not just sleep in one of the guest bedrooms?"

Hans scoffed, "I, Hans, am not a guest I'm way better than that. So I'm going to sleep on the couch in the portrait room." He said leaving.

"Wow, he seems a little arrogant." Kristoff commented.

"I'm hoping he'll blow it soon so he can just leave, I don't want to have to put up with him." Elsa admitted, "I think he's trying to manipulate Anna again, and hey wait, are you even listening?"

"Oh what, sorry, I have to go now, bye Elsa." Kristoff said leaving.

Elsa held her head and breathed in deeply, this was going to be very hard and exhausting.

* * *

**A\N: Thanks for the feedback guys really, I hope you liked this chapter and please continue with all the wonderful feedback!**

**Lord Destroyer: Thanks so much for the continued feed back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hans will eventually get what he deserves in this…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 8**

Present

The next morning, Olaf came running into Anna room. "Anna, Anna get up I wanna tell my story now." Anna yawned, not opening her eyes.

"Wha…?"

"My childhood, I'm gonna tell it so get up!" Olaf told her.

Anna opened her eyes slightly staring at the snowman.

"Yeah I'll be up….soon…." She closed her eyes again and started drifting back to sleep.

"No Anna, I have to tell it now!" Olaf insisted, Anna grunted and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Good, since you're up I'm gonna go wait in the story room. Oh I have to get Elsa and Kristoff." Olaf said leaving the room. He went and found Kristoff who apparently was awake then got Elsa up.

He had to go re-wake Anna up who fell asleep, then his story began.

"Okay, my story might be really long, it took like a whole ten minutes so listen closely."

* * *

Seconds after Olaf's creation, he saw the world, though he wasn't aware he could move until he took his very first step.

"Wow, who woulda ever thought?" He said to himself, then he began singing happily about how he was alive and whatnot. Then he decided he should go make some friends.

"Hi there lil' buddy, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said to a stump, it didn't respond so after a minute Olaf walked away from it.

Then saw a nice big rock. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He said to it repeating what he said ealier.

Once again, there was no response and Olaf huffed. "Hmm, there's gotta be someone who wants to be my friend." He looked around but found all there was, was snow. "Drat, why does it have to be so snowy?"

He fell silent, as he thought of another way of making friends, then it clicked he could try and make snow friends. Tried making another snowman then a snow dog both failing miserably.

Nah, this wouldn't work, he decided. He could try traveling around a bit and then maybe he could find one.

So that was when he set off on his epic adventure.

* * *

Present

"I'll tell the rest of the story later, we need to keep it a surprise." Olad said.

"Okay….anyone else have a story they wanna tell….?" Anna asked, everyone was silent.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no, I'll tell mine then."

* * *

Anna couldn't get out, she didn't know why either. No matter how much she turned the knob and pushed on the door. She knew it must be the brownies secret plot (they were hired by the demon dwarfs) to trap her forever.

She had called for help, but no one heard her. She figured it was the end of her. So why not just enjoy the little time she had left.

She sat down and picked up her dolly, and just stared at it like as if was a bomb. She placed it down and sighed. If only Elsa were here, she was getting really, really hungry it was way past her lunch time.

Suddenly, the door opened up and she shrieked and hid away under her bed.

"Anna, come on out, it's your birthday we've been waiting on you." Her mother said turning around and walking out of the room.

She gasped and smiled, she had totally space it being her birthday, she was finally six! Jumping out from under the bed, she happily skipped down the halls and found where her birthday was being held.

Kai, Gerda, her father and her mother were all sitting there waiting for her. She girl squealed when she saw her piles of presents and cake.

Chocolate she hoped.

"I had completely forgotten Mama, thanks for getting me, I thought I was going to be locked in my room forever." Anna said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay calm down dear, do you will to have cake?" Her father asked, Anna nodded wildly, but then stopped and looked around.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asked.

"She's not feeling to good Anna, she couldn't show up." Her mother explained.

Anna decided not to further question it and grabbed a plate and waited impatiently, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, okay darling, I'll get you your cake but you need to calm down so it doesn't fall." Her mother said taking a slice and putting it on Anna's place.

But before her mother could even give her a fork to eat with she shoved her hands in the slice very un-princess like. "Oh Anna you made yourself messing," her mother said.

"Oops," Anna said mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth you'll choke and that is also un-princess like." Her mother said.

"Choking isn't princess like? But how can I help it?" Anna said curiously.

"No, no darling I was meaning talking with your mouth full." Said her mother, Anna took another bit with her hand.

After the cake, Anna got to open her presents, one she was told to be very careful with when she opened it just stared at it. It was just a box.

"Go ahead dear, open it." Anna raised an eyebrow and lifted the lid and found that there was a little mouse or maybe rat in there. Which now the cage and stuff made more sense.

"What's this?" Anna asked happily.

"We thought you were oldest for a pet now, we made sure Elsa wasn't afraid of rodents, now Anna honey, remember you have to feed him and make sure he's stays in his cage. Alright?

Anna nodded happily "Of course Mama, thank you!" Anna threw her arms around the woman, the box fell to the floor and the rat ran off.

"No, come back here this instant Ratty!" Anna commanded, The King stared at her.

"Ratty?"

"Yeah you know because it's a rat Papa," Anna explained.

"Alright, well um let's go catch him."

* * *

Present

"So did you ever find him?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, I had him for like two months." Anna said.

"Then what happened?" He asked, Anna was about to tell him but Elsa cut her off.

"It was my fault."

"What?"

"I'll tell you that story later," Anna said, "but we should go check on Hans." Elsa's eyes widened when he sister said that.

She had completely forgotten about him.

"Hopefully he hasn't done something stupid."

* * *

**A\N: Thanks for the reviews and also I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, I apologize if it seems rushed or anything but I realized that I hadn't written it yet at the last minute, so I've spent the last 45 minutes writing it. Sorry if this is short.**

**I planned on having Olaf's chapter longer, but it didn't work that way so they'll be another Olaf story later on I promise. **

**The rat story will be told in a later chapter btw, anyway please continue with the feedback!**

**I also barely got to edit this so sorry if there's mistakes please point them out to me :)**

**I might add more to this chapter later depending on what I and you guys think of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 9**

They went and found that Hans was still alseep, even though it was almost noon, so they decided not to bother him and go back to story telling.*

Anna hadn't been able to think of a story to tell, so she asked Elsa instead. "Hey Elsa, you should tell us a story." Elsa sighed.

"What would it be about?"

"I don't know how I do it is I just pick it out randomly you try."

Once again she sighed. Hans walked again.

"S'up guys," he said sitting down in between Elsa and Anna who both stared at him.

"What?"

"Okay, I have a story." Elsa said deciding to ignore Hans.

* * *

Elsa was barely five and her sister Anna hadn't yet turned two, but the two were attached the moment Anna was born, they played together all the time. Elsa was happy she finally had someone to play with when Anna started crawling around and was actually able to do stuff. Elsa wasn't exactly allowed to play with her snow magic though, especially around Anna because she was breakable and Elsa had to be careful with her.

But how would they know anyway, did they play with her all the time? Nope, Elsa did and she knew for sure Anna wasn't breakable she had fallen off of Elsa's bed, ran right into things, climbed on things and fallen.

If Anna was breakable than she would have broken a long time ago, Elsa had broken numerous things, so that means Elsa could play with her snow powers and Anna wouldn't break.

It was just an ordinary day (night) though, Anna was chewing on and playing with the toys. Elsa was bored so that's when she decided, she would show Anna her snow powers.

"Hey, Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?" The toddler gave her a confused look before smiling and nodding, she didn't know what a snowman was but it probably meant something good. Elsa took her hand and brought her into the ballroom.

"You have to be careful though okay and no squealing." She explained she let go of the baby's little hand and with one try a puff of snow came out falling on the floor sending Elsa a little back but she smiled.

Anna's eyes widened with pure excitement. Not following her sister's orders she squealed loudly and jumped into the big pile of snow.

"Yay!" Elsa smiled widely, she was happy her sister was accepting of her powers, no one else was whenever she used them in front of them they'd get angry.

"More, more, more!" Anna demanded, Elsa obliged and let out even more snow making the tiny toddler happy as can be, they played all kinds of different games together, apparently Anna was really good at snowball fights. Elsa knelt down and began gathering snow, Anna watched her with curiosity.

" 'Kay Anna, watch me closely I'm gonna show you how to make a snowman." She said Anna quickly jumped out of the snowbank she was sitting in and her eyes followed every little move Elsa made.

"You have to push the snow into a ball 'kay like me." Elsa explained as she pushed the snow together.

"Why not do it with magic?" Anna asked curious.

" 'Cuz if I used my powers Anna, then you wouldn't getta help me." Elsa explained.

"Oh." That said Anna began pushing and molding the snow with Elsa, the older smiling enjoying her sister's company.

"ELSA!" Their papa shouted, Anna screamed and hid behind her elder sister so she could be protected.

"Run, run Anna don't let Papa catch you." Elsa said panicked, she didn't want Anna to be caught playing with her. Anna nodded and ran off somewhere else in the ballroom.

"Y-yes Papa?" Elsa said nervously standing in front of the snow in hopes her father wouldn't notice, he did of course since the whole room was covered.

"What is the meaning of this young lady, didn't I tell you not to play with your powers?" He said.

"Yes Papa."

"I guess I'll let you off with a warning, but, where's Anna?" Elsa thought quickly, looking behind her she saw Anna doing a poor job at hiding.

"What are you looking at?" The King asked looking in the same direction, Elsa's eyes widen.

"Nothing Papa just the snow. Anna should be sleeping in her room." Elsa lied, but he father didn't listen he moved Elsa aside and went to investigate.

"No Papa, please.'" Elsa begged with only made the king more suspicious, Anna knew he was coming closer and closer and couldn't handle it she jumped up and screamed attempting to run out of the room, but the king caught her. She attempted to growl like a monster and push him away but failed.

"How long has Anna known Elsa?" The king demanded to know.

"Only tonight." Elsa said sheepishly.

"It can't be the first time you've done this."

"But Papa it is, I play with toys with her most of the time. But we wanted to build a snowman."

"Elsa..." He was going to scold her further, but he looked at her sad, truthful eyes and knew she didn't mean any harm.

"Let's just get you two to bed, but next time I catch you up at this hour you're grounded. It doesn't matter what you're playing." He said lifting the struggling shivering baby up in his arms.

Elsa finally noticed how cold Anna was and felt a sudden wave of guilt, the kind noticed her saddened expression.

"You aren't in trouble Elsa just remember that Anna is still very little, she's vulnerable to these kind of things. You might end up hurting her also if you play with the powers, you could hurt yourself. I'm only trying to protect you." He said, he then warmed Anna up and put them to bed.

But the next day, despite his warning they played in the snow again, she promised Anna after the older man left the room. that they would and it continued like that until the night when Anna was five.

* * *

Present

Hans was clearly bored by the story, but Anna and Kristoff weren't.

"How often did we play with snow together?" Anna asked excitedly Elsa shrugged.

"A lot, almost everyday, but we didn't just play that, but after I showed you my powers we kind just included my powers in everything we played."

"Oh, wow, that would have been cool if it stayed like that and you never had to hide your powers." Anna said.

"Yeah..." Elsa said sadly looking away, Kristoff decided to change the subject so he cleared his throat.

"Where's Olaf?" Anna and Elsa looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

"Hmm I don't know, I hope he's okay." Anna said, as if it was a cue the door open Olaf coming in looking distressed. "Guys I just realize I don't have a tongue, therefore I can't enjoy the foods you guys do..." Olaf said.

"Um, okay..." Kristoff said kind of confused.

"Okay, okay how is that okay!? Olaf said starting to freak out, Elsa sighed and left the room.

"Where is she going?" Hans asked.

Olaf fell down on his face and cried into the floor melodramatically, Anna and Kristoff tried to comfort him and Hans just laughed, a few minutes later Elsa walked back in.

"Olaf, please sit up." Elsa said, he sniffled and did what she said.

"W-what?"

"Here." She handed him a strawberry, he gasped.

"It looks just like a tongue, now I can finally taste chocolate and door knobs thank you Elsa!" He said.

"You're welcome, anyway are you going to tell us a story now Anna," Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah I finally came up with one, okay so when I was like six-" Hans let out an incredibly rude sigh.

"Seriously, another story."

"Excuse me Hans, if it bothers you so much then just leave." Elsa said.

"No, if I do that my plan will be..." He stopped himself.

"I mean I'll be executed." He said trying to cover for himself.

"Alright then show some respect and listen to Anna's stories without complaining." Elsa said.

Hans rolled his eyes but needless to say stopped complaining for that moment and aloud Anna to tell her next story.

* * *

**A\N: I am posting this chapter now because I'm pretty sure this would be the only time I could post the chapter close to the right time. But the time will go back to normal for the next chapter most likely. Oh and I'm pretty sure Olaf doesn't have a tongue I mean I never saw one and I looked through pictures of him earlier to be sure and he doesn't seem like he has one. The strawberry tongue thing will important later.  
**

**Lord Destroyer: Review 1: Yes you're right I don't think we have anything to worry about, on Anna's side of course but things won't turn out well for Hans lol, but he deserves it after how he treated Anna anyway. Review 2: Yes, that's true as well lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**Guest: Haha I found that part very fun to write I'm glad you enjoyed it thanks for reviewing.**

** Thanks for the reviews and remember to give me some feedback I wanna know how you guys liked Elsa's childhood chapter, this was originally going to be told later on but I wanted to write it now :)**

*******Okay so I just realized that I messed up and forgot the very beginning of this chapter so I have to add it back in sorry for those of you you read it before hand gotta be more careful next time lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 10**

She saw it, she swore she saw it. It was sparkly and flying right by her bed.

It just had to be a fairy, that was the only logical explanation. She grabbed out a little jar, a candle and went in search of the tiny creature. Elsa use to tell Anna stories about fairies and the wonderful things they did, she told her once that she thought that maybe if you caught one you'd be able to wish for anything, unlike genies, you had as many wishes as you want!

That would mean Anna would get whatever she wanted, so she had to go find one!

She tiptoed through the castle being careful not to scare off the fairies, she was in her night gown and barefoot. It was early even for Anna, she hadn't ever seen a fairy in real life, not even a glimpse of one until now.

Her eyes searched the entire area aware of every little movement and sound. It was storming heavily and it took until a clap of thunder for her to realize it. She jumped a little, mostly out of surprise but shook it off.

She continued to look around for the fairy, when she found it she was so telling Elsa. It was going to be great. She thought she saw something down the stairs, so forgetting she couldn't run down them and that it would scare the supposed fairy.

She tripped and fell falling right into the knight statues, making a loud bang. She grimaced and waited for her name to be called after it wasn't she got up and went back to her search.

She checked in the kitchen and got the entire room messy, then checked the ballroom and knocked a whole bunch of things over.

Under the couches of the portrait room there was no sign of fairies, she yawned\sighed and continued on.

Accidentally the jar slipped from Anna's hands and fell crashing to the floor shattering into hundreds of pieces.

She gulped and ran off into her bedroom, she was sure that scared the fairy(ies) away and probably woke her parents up she hid away in her room planning to wait for twenty minutes before going back out. Apparently fell asleep because she woke up the next morning to her father's yelling.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, then remembered the events of the night before, she had to think of a way out. The window….? No that couldn't work.

It was worth a shot, Anna climbed on the bed and began trying to open the window but it was locked. She cracked it (somehow) and opened it up, but before she could climb out her father came in.

"Anna get down from there down!" Anna contemplated most likely if she came down she'd be in trouble. But if escaped he'd probably catch her and she'd be in even more trouble, so reluctantly the girl climbed down and stood in front of her father.

"So Anna, were you up getting into things last night? Don't lie."

She grunted, "Yes, Papa, but I saw a fairy." He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Anna, what have I told you about playing in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry Papa, but I saw a fairy and I tried to catch it too." Anna explained.

"I know, I know Anna, but you must stop breaking things you're going to end up kill-er-hurting someone or yourself." He said.

"But Papa, if I had a fairy I could have whatever I wanted." Anna said.

"Anna, look at the mess you made." The king said pointing to the wreckage little Anna managed to make all by herself.

"I see your point, but still Papa, I must have that fairy." Her papa sighed.

"Anna, just go play without causing a mess please."

"Can I look for the fairy?"

"I suppose as long as it is in a not so destructive way." He said.

"Thanks Papa." She ran off instantly making a bust fall over and crash on the ground making the man sigh.

* * *

Anna finished her story and Olaf sighed happily.

"That was a wonderful story now for the rest of mine!"

"What?"

* * *

Olaf set out to go find friends elsewhere he skipped along happily, but after a while he realized that there was nothing in sight.

Just snow...

Lots and lots of snow, wait he was snow wasn't he?

Wow, well surely he couldn't be the only thing around there must be more.

So he continued along, eventually he saw something, he squinted his eyes and saw a three men just standing there, he smiled with great delight and ran up to them.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

One of the men jumped back, the other stared with pure shock and the other laughed.

"Hey little buddy what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for friends, why else?" Olaf.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's cold where's your mother?"

"Mother, what's a Mother?" Olaf asked.

"The woman who gives birth to you and raises you…" Said one of the other men.

"Oh, I don't remember having one. Wait do I?" Olaf started thinking.

"Um guys don't you think it's a little freaky he's a talking snowman?" Asked the man who hadn't talked yet.

"He ain't a snowman he's a little kid dressed up as a snowman…I think." Said the first man.

One of the men reached over and touched him, "He's either a talking snowman or his costume is _really_ realistic."

"Where's your home kid?"

Olaf stared at him. "I don't think I have one…" One of the men began crying.

"That's just so sad." The other two joined along with him, Olaf watched them for a while before walking away.

* * *

"When the sun came up I was no longer a child, a little bit after that I met you guys." Olaf said finishing his story.

"That was very….interesting." Kristoff said.

"But my two biggest questions still are what is a mother and do I have one?" Olaf said.

Anna thought for a minute, would Elsa count as his mother? She _was _the one who created him.

"A mother is like someone who gives you life and stuff and takes care of you or something." Hans said.

"Oh, but that doesn't tell me anything really." Hans groaned.

"There isn't anymore to it."

"A mother is someone who loves and cares for you and who puts your needs before her's," Elsa explained.

"Oh I see, I see." Olaf said sort of understanding.

"But do I have a mother?"

"Who cares, whatever, let's just stop being stupid and—" Hans noticed Elsa's menacing glare and stopped himself.

"I-I mean of course you do, everyone does you just don't know it-I mean-her…yet." Olaf nodded.

"Alright then, when will I know her?"

"Um two and a half years from now." Hans blurted out randomly.

"Okay, that gives me time to prepare." Olaf said getting up and leaving the room.

"Why did you tell him that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know I couldn't just lie to him!"

"But now he's going to think he'll eventually meet someone who doesn't exist." Anna said.

"Oh…hehe I have to go back to my room now." Hans said jumping up from his seat and running out of the door.

"That was strange." Kristoff said.

* * *

**A\N: Yay this is the first story I have ever gotten to 10 chapters on :) I was a brief writer's block but then I randomly just threw the rest of Olaf's story in there and the chpater got funnier and easier to write.**

**I apologize for any spelling\grammar errors I haven't exactly gotten to look the whole thing over feel free to point them out to me :)**

**Lord Destroyer: I'm glad you liked Elsa's childhood I was afraid no one would (but apparently everyone did) I figured Anna probably wasn't very old when Elsa showed her, her powers (if she ever even hid them until the accident) Hans is such an idiot in this story…I didn't like him in the movie either. Btw I went and read that story and I never even thought about Olaf an eating ice related food until then lol. Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone else for the reviews, favs, follows and any other kind of feedback I enjoy the heck out of it.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed I might not get the next chapter up tomorrow since I haven't gotten even the first paragraph written, for that I am very sorry.**

**So until next time, review please :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 11**

Present

"So Anna, Elsa did you guys ever like spend time together before the coronation and after Anna's memories were altered?" Kristoff asked.

"Hmm, well there was this one time." Anna said before she began the story.

* * *

Anna drew a deep breath, she had recently turned nine, her hair was down and messy since it was the middle of the night and she didn't bother with fixing it, she got an idea that could get Elsa to come out and spend some time with her (even if it was only a half an hour). she knocked on her sister's door. "Elsa, Elsa you awake? I have this awesome idea. We can do it together Mama and Papa don't need to know."

Elsa had been asleep, she sighed knowing Anna would be bugging her for hours, and Elsa's silent treatment never work it just freak Anna out and made her talk more.

"Seriously Elsa, no one has to know, just this one time and I promise I'll leave you alone for like two months." Anna said hoping Elsa would at least consider it.

"Anna….I—"

"Don't give me the 'I can't thing' or 'leave me alone' if you're going to say know at least explain why. Anyway don't you wanna hear what I've got in mind?" Anna said eagerly.

"Anna I can't leave my room you know that…" Elsa said hoping to get Anna to leave.

"Why can't you leave your room?" Anna questioned.

Elsa was speechless, she was trying to come up with an excuse, when Anna began talking again. "No one will know it'll only be tonight Elsa. Come on, let's just go and have some fun!" Anna said excitedly, Elsa contemplated. It _was_ only going to be for a little while and what could possibly go wrong?

She could slip up and hurt Anna again with her ice powers….Elsa shook her head. "No Anna, please just go away."

"Not happening Elsa, we _are_ going to go hang out, I'll figure out how to get you out." Anna said, Elsa bit down on her lip.

"A-alright, fine, but only for a minute…" Elsa said shakily before getting up an unlocking her door and turning it. Anna was happy that she had convinced her sister of coming out (it rarely ever happened.)

"Great! I'm so happy you came out now anyway come with me I have an idea." Anna said reaching to take Elsa's hand, but she pulled away quickly. It hurt Anna a little bit but that's when it clicked, maybe Elsa was like afraid of germs or something?

"Sorry," Anna said putting her hands behind her back.

"It's fine." Elsa said softly, Anna was quiet for a minute she was still really excited Elsa was actually out of her room and going to hang out with her.

"Okay, Elsa come with me I have an idea." Anna said, Elsa followed her hesitantly trying to decide if she made the right decision or not. Anna lead her into her room.

"Okay, so here's the truth I honestly don't have a plan, but I was hoping you could help me come up with one." Anna told her.

"Wait but I thought you said you had one?" Elsa said.

"I know but that was to get you to come out and anyway this is my plan, I planned to have you help me come up with something really awesome to do," Anna explained, Elsa wore a confused expression.

"Okay…?" She mumbled.

"Good! Oh and don't worry even if I make a lot of noise Mama and Papa won't come and investigate anymore until the morning most of the time unless there's crashing and screaming." Anna said, before turning quickly and trying to crawl underneath her bed, freaking Elsa out a bit.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked nervously watching her sister struggle to get all the way under, she grunted.

"Oh um, I'm getting something be right back with you." Anna said, Elsa continued to watch and listen, waiting patiently for her sister to get out.

"Found it!" Anna shoted for underneath the bed, when she went to come out she hit her head on the bed.

"Ouch, anyway I found what I was looking for." Anna said rubbing her head (where she hurt it) and then showing Elsa a worn little box.

"What's in there?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked this is all the stuff I plan to do but some of it has to be an only one person thing, so anyway give me a minute to look through them." Anna said lifting the lid and dumping on papers on the bed. She began rummaging through them.

"Draw on the walls nope, dump flour all over the halls and kitchen hmm maybe, ride down the banisters I do that a lot, hunt for monsters uh no that isn't a good one at the moment…wow none of these are sounding promising Elsa have any idea?" Anna asked.

"Uh, no sorry Anna, I have no idea." Elsa said, Anna sighed.

"Hmm, well we could go find some stuff in the attic and mess around with those." Anna suggested.

"But Anna, we aren't allowed to go in the attic." Elsa pointed out.

"Elsa rules don't matter at this time of night! Trust me I've been doing this for nearly five years."

"I suppose you're right, but still there's no telling what creatures live up there." Anna laughed.

"Elsa, no creature live up there except for demon dwarfs in the fall and its summer right now so no worries." Anna assured her, she then lead Elsa to the stairs to the attic.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked fear plastered all over her face.

"Yep! Don't worry seriously there isn't anything up there that's gonna get you, there's just lots of stuff that's pretty interesting that's where I found that sword." Anna said.

"What sword, you mean when you were five?" Elsa said.

"Yeah when I cut my hand open, I still have that scar. Anyway, let's get up there—"

"What are you girls doing up?" They heard someone say, Anna looked behind and saw her mother, she waved at her sheepishly.

"Hi Mama." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Elsa what are you doing?" The twelve-year-old cringed.

"I, um…" Elsa stuttered. Anna stepped in.

"Mama I asked her to come out, please don't be angry we were only going to play with each other a little then go back to bed." Anna said almost as nervous as her sister.

The mother huffed. "Go to bed girls, now, I don't want to see you back up understood?" Elsa and Anna nodded and without any delayed headed back to their rooms and Queen sighed.

"Okay, Elsa some other time we'll go and hang out up in the attic next time we'll be more aware and then we won't get caught." Anna said.

"Yeah…" Elsa mumbled.

"Next week!" Anna said before going into her bedroom Elsa smiled a little before retreating to her room.

* * *

"I remember that." Elsa said, "Our mother told our father about it the next day which is why I couldn't play with you the next week."

"Oh so that's why?" Anna said, "That makes since." Anna said.

Kristoff sighed. "Guys, I'm going to tell my childhood. Because you both are opening up, heck even Olaf is, and I probably should as well so here it goes."

* * *

**A\N: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! And I apologize if this chapter isn't as funny as the others this was one of those last minute ideas but at least I didn't rush it I mean it took nearly four hours to write…**

**I changed the ending a it just to tell people.**

**Wondering what Kristoff's story is gonna be about? Well I have some idea actually but any others are also welcomed and I have fit it in there :)**

**Lord Destroyer: Couldn't agree more with all of your statements, Anna is almost as destructive as me lol (actually she's worse than I am). I don't even know if I'd want to write about him finding out lol just imagine the heart ache. Thanks for all of your reviews I'm very grateful for them and please continue :)**

**Anyway thanks for of the other reviews guys it means and lot and please continue with the feedback.**

**I'll also very soon go and edit any missed mistakes in this story because recently I haven't editted all that well (mostly because I'm writing in the middle of the night and I'm lazy lol) **

**Any form of suggestions are welcomed, so you can give me ideas for this story or just a tip on spelling\grammar**** :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 12**

Kristoff was only nine (and a half) and he was working, he started much younger than that though. His troll family always sent him out to go and find diamonds; it was not so much of the value as it was the way they looked.

Apparently they were some kind of signifier of love, Kristoff didn't understand but he also didn't complain much about it.

The trolls always went on about love and Kristoff would only pay half attention. Sometimes they sang as well.

The most annoying thing was they would count the diamonds and then over look one and would tell him he needed to go get more to replace the missing one. He had found a place where there were lots and lots of diamonds.

He was going to bring it back to them all at once but realized, if he just went and got the diamond from there every once in a while then things would be much, much easier and he wouldn't have to go searching for them. So he started just giving one or two diamonds at a time.

The trolls would give him a bag of diamonds, whenever he went off to work for a good luck charm, he wasn't supposed to spend it, however being a nine-year-old kid he went ahead and did on a bike, when he got home though and showed the trolls they congratulated him.

"Great, taste, now you have an easier way of transport." One of the trolls said.

"I love the way it looks!" One said claiming on it.

"You spent well," another said patting him on the shoulder.

Kristoff shook his head. "Wow Sven I can't believe they aren't can I even use it anyway? I worked on ice for heaven's sake! I don't know what I was thinking bikes aren't exactly safe on ice. I think I was just being stupid and rash." Kristoff said, Sven shrugged.

He actually realized after being taken in by the trolls it wasn't that easy to tick them off, he had done a lot of stupid things (normal kid things).

One night Kristoff was sleeping on the ground next to Sven when he was woken up. "Krsitoff, Kristoff get up! Now!" Kristoff sat up rubbing his eyes and looked around groggily.

"What's going on?"

"Someone came in and stole all of our diamonds!" The troll told him, Kristoff's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"When we went to go check on our stash it was all gone except for a couple of pieces." The troll explained.

"Oh my gosh," Kristoff said, how didn't they realize someone come in let alone take that much?

"I'll show you."

The trolls lead Kristoff to where they were talking about (which wasn't actually here they lived apparently) He realized the moment he saw the place that was it was where he had been getting his diamonds from, he face palmed. "Who could have done this!?" One demanded.

"I don't know but we'll find them." The other said.

Kristoff inhaled before he replied. "I did it," the trolls gasped at him.

"I had no idea this was where you put your diamonds, I thought that it was just a place that had lot of diamonds, if I had known then I would have found another place." Kristoff said truthful.

"Wait you've been giving us the diamonds we already had? No wonder we kept miscounting…" One of the trolls said.

"Well, at least we still have all of our diamonds. You can go and get some later." The trolls went home and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Present

"Then there was this time I fell into the water and—"

"This is the dumbest childhood I have ever heard," Hans complained (he had come back with Olaf seconds after Kristoff began his story).

This time Anna was the one to shoot him a glare, Hans was a little taken back.

"You're the one who came in here, if you didn't want to hear his story then why did you stay?" Elsa said.

Hans shut up, "Guys, I have the perfect story to tell." Anna announced.

"Oh goody let's hear it!" Olaf said.

"Guys don't you think it's getting kind of late? I need to get back to work." Elsa said, Anna and Olaf huffed like little kids.

"But I wanted to tell the story." Anna whined.

"Tell it later, I have stuff I need to do and it's already pretty late, maybe tonight we'll tell more." Elsa said.

"Fine."

After everyone went to go do their own things, Hans was alone with his own thought. '_Great, at the rate I'm not getting anywhere, I'm going to have to come up with a plan B, I only have a week to stay…._' Elsa was clearly watching every tiny move he made and if he screwed up he'd end up a block of ice.

He couldn't go for Anna again because of that Kristoff guy, Elsa probably wouldn't let him slide either, he defiantly would end up dead if he messed with her.

If only there was another way….

* * *

**A\N: Uh-oh what's Hans planning?**

**Btw Sorry for the delay a snowstorm came and blew out the power and internet, and I was on a huge writer's block when it came bacl, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter and I'm sorry for the shortness I hope the next chapter is longer. I'm also really tired I didn't get much sleep the other night, and when I'm sleepy I'm not as funny. Bit I promise to write another (better) chapter about his past in the future ;)**

**Yesterday I was ****_busy _****or should I say way to excited to write I got to see Frozen again, so anyway..**

**Lord Destoryer: I'd just keep the name lol, I make sure I haven't broken any rules and if I do I fix it (happened to me once I another site) I haven't ever seen anyone break the rules other than posting songfics. I'm glad you're liking my story though I honestly didn't think anyone would. Thanks.**

**Once again sorry if the chapter wasn't that good next one will be better but I might not have in up for a couple of days until then please review and fav\follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 13**

**A\N: This chapter contains some minor sexual innuendo just to tell people. The story is finally getting somewhere lol anyway this entire chapter takes place in the present next chapter will take place entirely in the past to make up for it ;) **

Present

Hans was ranting about stuff and Olaf was sort of listening, Kristoff had been reading a book in his and Anna's room. Elsa was going to tell Anna something, so she headed toward her bedroom unaware that the girl had fallen asleep somewhere else.

"I mean seriously, I bet Anna and Kristoff sleeping together right now I mean they share a bed. I bet they do it all the time." Hans said.

"But why would that matter? And anyways no they aren't Anna's passed out by the fireplace." Olaf said.

"You're too young and innocent, freaky snowman guy, you wouldn't understand." Hans said patting Olaf's head.

"Uh what?"

Hans inhaled, "Never mind just forget I said that." Hans said, Olaf was very confused.

Elsa knocked on Anna's door, hoping she wasn't asleep yet, "Come in." She heard Kristoff say, Elsa turned the knob, and came into the room.

"Hello Kristoff, where's Anna?" Elsa asked noticing she wasn't there.

"I don't know she hasn't been in here…" Kristoff said.

"Oh I see, well what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Um remember Anna and I share a room?" Kristoff reminded.

"Oh." Elsa replied she hadn't remembered that, she looked around confused.

"Where's the other bed then?"

Meanwhile, Hans was trying to give Olaf the 'talk' but was just confusing the poor little guy, it was really getting on Hans's nerves.

"I don't get it." Olaf said.

"Okay, okay let me explain this in a different way when a boy and a girl like each other—" Hans was cut off by a sudden ear-piercing scream.

"Great, now Elsa is going to get herself assassinated and it'll ruin plan b…"

"What plan b?" Hans looked over at Olaf.

"I was never here." Hans said walking off Olaf trialing behind him.

Hans began mumbling to himself "I'm going to get blame for her murder and I wasn't even involved this time, this is going to ruin everything!" Hans stopped as an idea struck him.

"If I save her I'll win over her heart!" Hans beginning to really like his plan he started laughing evilly before Olaf interrupted him.

"Who's heart?"

"Don't worry about it little creature be on your way or help me but don't get in my way." Hans said, Olaf started jumping up and down.

"Ooh, ooh I wanna help! I don't know what I'm helping with but I wanna help!" Hans smirked.

"Very well then repeat after me. I, Olaf the Snowman of Arendelle promise to serve under Hans former prince of the Southren Isles future king of Arendelle!" Olaf repeated him after every word.

"Good snowman, you are now Sir Olaf you have helped….uh….Elsa and Anna by agreeing to serve me." Hans said proud of himself for coming up with such an evil brilliant plan. (In all truth he didn't have a plan b before just then).

"Really?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"Yes." Hans said before rubbing his hands together and laughing evil, Olaf joined him after a moment.

"Stop that! It's creepy, is that how sound? I'm going to have to work on something other than the evil laugh, maybe an evil smirk? Whatever, we need to save the queen before she gets killed." Olaf nodded in agreement as they both ran off to find her.

Anna was passed out by the fireplace (like Olaf previously stated), she was dreaming about one of her childhood memories and had decided that was going to be the one she told, this was how she generally came up with good childhood stories to tell.

She was getting to the good part when she was jolted awake by an ear piercing screech (the same one Hans and Olaf heard), she looked around frantically, trying to determine if it happened in her dream or not but realized the scream was still going on, she staggered to her feet and went to find the source of the screaming.

Anna ran into Kai who was trying to figure out who was screaming also, it subsided though right afterward.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"I don't know I thought I might have been you or the queen." Kai said still freaked out, "We have to find her to check if she is okay." Anna nodded and helped Kai look for Elsa.

Elsa was trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working.

"Calm down, I thought you knew." Kristoff said.

"Well I didn't, did you tell me you and my sister were sharing the same bed?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, yeah, I came to you and asked." Kristoff told her as if it was obvious.

"When?"

"Well, I came in and was all like 'hey can Anna and I share the same bed'?"

"Oh. Well I would hope it is _just_ that." Elsa said.

"It is!" Kristoff said truthfully. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I hope you're serious."

"I am really, do you think I'm dumb enough to lie to you?" Kristoff insisted.

"Alright, but if I find out otherwise—"

The door flew open revealing Hans in armor and right beside Olaf in little armor (if that makes since).

"We have come to slay the one who is threatening the Queen!" Hans declared proudly, his plan was working so well.

"I, Sir Olaf of Arendelle have come to protect Queen Elsa of Aredelle! That was long, sheesh." Olaf stated mumbling at the end. Elsa blinked at them and then cleared her throat.

"I'm okay guys, Kristoff and I were just having an important conversation, and I just reacted very immaturely is all." Elsa explained.

"Oh, so you aren't being murdered?" Hans asked.

"No."

"Well then, we'll be protecting the door, well Olaf will be, I have important business to attend to." Hans said before leaing in and whispering to Olaf.

"You're my knight so you have to be my spy, alright?" Olaf nodded.

"Aye, aye captain!" Olaf whispered back, Hans patted on the head.

"Good Snowman. You're doing an excellent job at helping, but you can't tell Elsa because it's surprise so shh…" Hans said putting his finger on his lips, Olaf nodded and then Hans left the room.

That whole scene worried Elsa, "Olaf what did he say to you?" She asked.

"I'm not allow to say it would ruin the surprise…oops maybe I said to much."

"Olaf you need to stay away—" Elsa was once again interuppted by the door flying open there stood Kai panting. "Your highness, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, sorry for worrying you." Elsa said.

"As long as you are okay, your highness." Kai said.

"Kai, have you by chance seen Anna around?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yes, she's right behind me…" Kai said pointing to Anna.

"What was that scream about?" Anna asked.

"I was just talking to Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Then she acted immaturely or something." Olaf added.

"Thank you Olaf, I—"

"You're welcome, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Olaf said interrupting her (Elsa was getting a little annoyed with being interrupted so much).

"Uh, thank you O—I mean, okay then…" It could go on for hours if she thanked him a second time as it has before, Elsa shuddered at the memory.

"Am I doing a good job helping guarding this door?" Olaf asked.

"…Yes you are Olaf. Anyway Anna I—"

"Cool a tiny armor, where'd you get it, I wanted one of those when I was a kid! I searched the castle everywhere, even the treasure room." Anna said observing his suit.

"Treasure room, don't you mean vault*?" Elsa said.

"No I wasn't talking about the attic….we have a vault?" Anna thought for a second before gasping.

"That's where it must have been this whole time. Years of searching and it's been right there all of long, is life even worth living?" Anna said dramatically, Kristoff was staring at her with his mouth agape, he was speechless.

"Anna, it isn't a big deal it's just a suit." Elsa said.

"It's armor that I looked for, for three years! Where is the volt?" Anna demanded, Elsa sighed.

"In our parents' bedroom." Elsa told her.

"What's it doing there?" Anna asked.

"When you were really little you caught it on fire..."

"Oh." Anna went into their parents' bedroom and searched for the vault finding it behind the dresser.

"How do you open this? Oh there got it." She managed to open it, there was lots of gold and jewels but what caught her eyes were the sword she hurt herself on years ago and armor.

"I knew it was in here," Anna said grabbing the armor and placing it next to herself.

" And look there's the sword I played with when I was little I think it has my blood on it still look Kristoff." She shoved it in his face.

"No Anna that's not blood, it's just a reflection from the light." Kristoff explained.

"Oh…"

Elsa was about to say something when Anna interrupted her (again). "How about I just tell my story?" Anna said hopeful.

"Fine, go ahead." Elsa said with a sigh.

"Okay guys, this is gonna be about why I was looking for armor listen closely."

***Thanks Lord Destoryer I forgot I hadn't corrected that, I noticed it last night but I had decided to push it off and apparently I had forgotten to fix it. So thank you I probably woouldn't have notice for a long, long time! :)**

**A\N: Hope you enjoyed the next chapter going back to its cuteness, but I needed to make this chapter to get the story moving though. Actually I needed to split the chaper up because of how long it was going to be.**

**There was some minor sexual innuendo but that's for important for the story and I didn't over do it really, but it is rated T so yeah, it shouldn'y be that big of a deal.**

**Anyway….thanks for the reviews :)**

**Lord Destroyer: Yeah I was on a huge writer's block for Kristoff's chapter and didn't really like how it turned out but that was the best version. Elsa has some more stories that will be told soon though. Sorry for any mistakes but I actually got to edit most of this so there should be that many.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh yeah and thanks for favoriting and following as well :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 14**

It was evening time, Anna was stuck playing with her toys in her room (she had broken three vases that day and sixty glasses therefore was forced to stay in there) all the servants were busy and so were her parents and Elsa was still locked away in her room, so Anna had to play by heself. Anna was terrible at playing by herself, and she was always more prone to accidently hurting herself the proof still sort of stung when she touched the back of her head (she had been jumping on the bed and fell off).

She tossed her dolls behind herself and sighed, there was even less to do recently then ever before and it was almost like she didn't exist to anyone anymore unless she broke something.

Being a princess was boring, why couldn't she be a…knight? Then she could go and fight bad guys and protect the kingdom.

That's it, a knight! It would have been perfect except she had no idea where any armor was (and you needed armor to be a knight).

Whatever that just made the whole thing ten times more interesting. Anna stood up not bothering to un-wrinkle her dress, and snuck out of her quiet room and then made a mental checklist of all the places she could look.

She couldn't check in the kitchen yet (the chefs were cooking) she doubted there was any armor in the portrait room (she had explored the entire room more than once).

It could be in the ballroom, and then a thought hit her, why did they even have a ballroom they never used it. She was pretty sure all castles had ballrooms which may be why, she realized she was getting sidetracked, she needed to find the armor before dinner.

The ballroom was darkened by the evening sun, so it was going to be a little harder than looking during the day. She began her search checking behind everywhere she could think of, sighing to herself she decided she needed to check somewhere else.

She checked the washrooms but found nothing, she then tried a bunch of the guest bedrooms and around the stairs of the castle but nothing came out of it.

What place would be the likeliest for an armor to be? Anna thought for a moment, and then it clicked, the treasure room! The sword had been up there so it would make since if the armor was as well. Anna quickly ran off to where the attic was and went up the stairs as quietly as possible.

It even darker in there than it was in the ballroom, she looked around but didn't see any treasure. Desperate time's calls for desperate measures, Anna had to go deeper in the treasure room\attic than she ever did before.

Anna made her way through the room running in two different spider webs, after she got to where she had never been before she began to rummage through the stuff.

Most of it was dusty and useless, they weren't as interesting as the stuff in the front part of the attic. Anna huffed, all of the stuff was junk!

"Anna, Anna where are you supper is ready," Busted. Anna jumped to her feet and quickly yet quietly ran out of the attic and down the stairs, hopefully she would get to her room before she was caught. But she was spotted by Gerda before she got there though.

"Oh there you are, please come with me it's dinner time." Gerda grabbed her hand and lead her to the dining room, Anna was seated at the incredibly large table, her parents were there and hadn't gotten their food yet, or at least that's what Anna assumed.

Anna didn't really care what dinner was she just wanted it served to her so she could eat it and go back to looking for the armor. When the chef set her plate down she began eating (in a very inappropriate manner).

"Anna dear slow down there is no reason to eat like that, you'll choke." Her mother said then ate in a proper manner. Anna rolled her eyes and started eating somewhat right after she finished her dinner she asked if she could be excused and went off to figure out where the armor could also be.

Maybe Elsa know, Anna went to her sister's door and knocked. "Elsa, it's me Anna!" There was no response Anna continued.

"Do you by chance know where any armor is?"

"Uh no….why?"

"No reason, thanks bye." Anna sighed sadly to herself, there was no luck, she was going to go investigate more when her father caught her.

"Anna, what are you doing out of your room?" Anna waved at her father nervously.

"Oh hi Papa, I was just about to go back to my room." She said lying.

"Good, I can't have you breaking sixty more glasses." He said.

"Now go on to your room." The girl listened and went back to her room and flopped down on her bed and sighed deeply. She picked up and little bear and began talking to it.

"Why do I have to stay in my room, Mr. Fuzzy Bear?"

"Because Anna, you kept breaking everything even after you were warned not to." She said talking as the teddy.

"I didn't mean to! And what would you know anyway?"

"If I didn't know anything then why are you asking?" The was quietly glaring at the teddy bear for a moment.

"Wait a second maybe the reason why Elsa has to stay in her room all the time is because she's grounded it would make sense." She said.

"Maybe you're right, but that means you need to start being more careful otherwise the same thing will happen to you." The 'teddy bear' said.

"I've already told you I don't mean to break things it's always an accident I don't even remember a time I broke something on purpose." She said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mr. Fuzzy said, she huffed and threw in to the side, knocking over a glass which shattered into pieces she cringed.

She had then broken sixty-one glasses that day….

**A\N: Sorry for the shortness! I hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews, follows and favs :)**

**Lord Destroyer: Thanks for the review (and for correcting my missed mistake that means a lot!) I really liked writing last chapter so I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one :)**

**Anyway, I kinda need some ideas for Anna's stories because I'm running low on those and I still have lots of present stuff to go over but I still need to write her childhood (other character can be included) I have some stories still but not enough so I would appreciate some ideas, thanks!**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)**

**I editted already but there might still be some mistakes feel free to point them out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 15**

Present

"So…you broke sixty glasses?" Kristoff asked.

"Sixty-one! Weren't you listening?" Anna said.

"But I thought you said—" Kristoff began but was cut off.

"Uh, hey can I tell a story of my childhood? I mean everyone else has." Hans asked (he had come in right before Anna ended her story) Anna contemplated, but Kristoff was the one to answer.

"That's true I mean even I have which I didn't have that much of a childhood…"

"Yeah! I mean I had more of a childhood than the giant! Please! It's a good one!" Hans said half begging.

"Go ahead."

"Alright it all started twelve summers ago—" Hans began but was interrupted byOlaf.

"Hey! I wanted to tell my childhood!"

"But you already have," Hans snapped, Olaf pouted.

"Yeah, but I want to tell a story."

"Fine! Just go ahead! I'll just go and sit in the corner and never speak again!" Hans said walking over to the corner and crossing his arms like a little kid scowling.

"Okay. When I was born I wanted to make some friends—"

"We've heard this story before! I want to tell my story now!" Hans said.

"But I want to tell mine!" Olaf argued, Hans huffed.

"Your story was stupid anyway I bet mine would be much more interesting."

"Nuh-uh, my story is ten times better than any story you could tell. Ever."

"Why you!" Hans and Olaf looked over at Elsa.

"_ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_! MAKE HIM BE NICE!"

"Well I—"

"I knew you'd pick his side! You are madly in love with Sir Hans after all." Olaf said turning away, crossing his arms.

"No I'm-"

"Go ahead. Choose the Snowman over me." Hans said faking tears.

"I—"

"Elsa! You're not helping! Olaf since you have told your story you can sit and wait. Hans go ahead and tell your story; afterwards we will listen to Olaf's story." Krisoff said, Hans smirked and Olaf glared.

"Hey! How is that fair? What if I wanted to tell another one of my stories?" Anna said suddenly.

"Yeah…if we retell stories then this will never end. Anna will surely retell all of her stories." Hans said dramatically.

"No I won't! I still have a bunch left! I can't just abandon them." Anna said.

"Just stop we'll work everything out after Hans tells his story." Kristoff said.

Olaf sniffled. "I don't care. I'm just going to go over here and wait until his horrible story is over. It definitely will be terrible after all!"

"I Prince Hans will begin now. It all started eleven summers ago—"

"I thought you said twelve?" Kristoff questioned.

"I did. But now I'm telling a different story." Hans explained (in all truth he had counted wrong, but didn't want to admit it).

"Ahh but I wanted to hear about twelve years ago- I mean I don't want to hear about your stupid story anyways." Olaf said still acting childish.

"Alright already! Please just let me begin!"

* * *

Hans was a bored little sociopath-er-child. His parents were too busy to give him any attention, and his brothers (strangely enough) was not picking on him.

He was just lying on the floor waiting for something to happen, something that could entertain him for the time being.

A young maid walked by, catching Hans's interest. Perfect, he could totally mess with her and get her to never, ever want work for the royal family again.

But what would he do….?

First off, Hans decided to sneak into her schedule book to find out what she was supposed to be doing which was clean the grand hall. That was it? Wow.

Hans snuck back to where the grand halls where the maid was. For awile he would make a 'psst' sound and would she'd turn around to see who it was he'd hide him.

She was getting more and more anxious as it went on, he started whispering things to her like how she missed a spot, which freaked her out even ore.

Once when he was doing this she saw him and realized he was essing with her, so she began ignoring him.

Eventually he got bore so he ran up to her screaming, which caused her to pick up the bucket of dirty water and threw it at him.

Hans then fell to the floor dramatically at a poor attempt to fake his death. The maid gasped and went to the boy's side.

"Oh my, dear did I hurt you?" She asked worrying she had bruised his head, all he did was mumble a bit, all she could understand was when he said he was dying.

"Honey do you need be to get you an ice pack?" She asked feeling guilty for hurting the child.

Hans nodded, then gestured for her to come closer she did so and the moment she did so, Hans spit in her face making her gasp and jump up.

Hans laughed at her as she tried to wipe her face off, she gave him one of the nastiest looks Hans had ever seen in his life. It was priceless.

* * *

Present

Hans finished his story laughing almost as hard as he did when he was a child. "Wasn't that great?" He asked.

Krisoff and Anna exchanged looks before shrugging.

"I liked it-I mean it sucked! You are horrible at telling stories." Olaf said still throwing a fit. Hans glared at him.

"Can I tell my story now?" Olaf asked.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry for the delay and the shortness I needed this out as quickly as possible, the last couple of nights I kinda got distracted in writing another story (that I haven't gotten posted yet :\) thank you guys for the reviews I really appreciate them!**

**Lord Destroyer: Thanks for the idea I'll defiantly use that! I hope you liked this chapter and that will be coming up in a later chapter (two or three chapters down the road most likely).**

**Awesomeness: I'm glad you liked it, Anna is really fun to write about. Thanks for the review :)**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Once again I already edited this but feel free to point out any mistakes ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 16**

Present

"Hans didn't let me finish earlier I wanted to tell—"

"Yes I know you want to tell your childhood again for like the eighteenth time!" Hans said.

"Eighteenth, but we only listened to his story once?" Anna said confused, she tried to remember if Olaf had told his story another time.

"Yeah but he's told me like fourty times." Hans said.

"Nah-uh I've only told you six I've told Elsa twenty times and Krsitoff three times and Sven twice." Olaf said, Hans rolled his eyes.

"Whatever the point is, is that you really don't need to tell us again." Hans said.

Olaf was clearly offended, and so was Anna. "Wait you've told everybody including Sven more times than me?"

"Uh yeah…." Olaf said not really sure where the conversation was headed. Anna was hurt.

"But it's a different story anyway, before I started trying to find friends somewhere else I found a treasure map." Olaf said.

"What?" Hans said surprised.

"I've heard this one ten times." Elsa mumbled to quiet for them to hear her, Olaf began his story.

* * *

Olaf found a little map and knew there must be treasure (but unlike Anna he didn't go looking for it) instead he just threw the map—

* * *

Present

"Wait a second what's the point I thought you were going to talk about how you found a treasure map and went to look for treasure? You don't even make any sense you changed the entire point of your story!" Hans ranted.

"Well Hans it isn't like his story is a book it's real life, this is something that happened to him." Kristoff said.

"I know—"

"Just let him finish his story."

"Fine, whatever." Hans putting his hands up in defeat.

"Where was I, oh that's right."

''

Olaf threw the map and went along happily, he walked around for a while (like five minutes) and then came a cross something.

They were shiny and bright. Maybe they were the treasure the map had in it? He reached down and picked one up it was almost like ice only they were more round with a pointy bottom.

There were lots of them strangely enough they weren't buried and there wasn't an 'X' anywhere, so after a few minutes of thinking about it he realized they probably weren't really treasure and left them behind then went in search of some friends.

* * *

Present

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell us you found diamond!?" Kristoff said.

"Uh I guess." Olaf said.

"My God…" Kristoff mumbled.

"That would make the trolls happy."

Anna cleared her throat to get their attention, "Okay, now I'm going to tell my story now okay?"

* * *

Anna and Elsa had, had many bikes. But Anna always seemed to crash them.

She was six when she got her first one and she had broken it in a day and she also broke the door with it, she had tried to act like she wasn't the one who did it, but like every time she did anything her parents knew it was her.

She broke two bikes after that though, once when she had snuck outside and the other she one she broke because she used it to often (she assumed, but it might have been from how many times she crashed it into walls and doors).

But she had actually broken two bikes before that as well (both being her sister's) one she tried to figure out how you put them together so she took it apart (Anna was four) but couldn't figure out how to put it back together. It turned out the bike couldn't be fixed. Elsa was very upset but was over it the next day.

She broke Elsa's other bike just by sitting on it (it had fallen down the stair multiple times before that), once again Elsa was sad but got ever it the next day (how Elsa was able to let go of personal items so easily Anna couldn't understand).

After she broke another bike her parents told her she couldn't have another (so techanically she had gotten three bikes after the first one), but when it came her ninth birthday her parents decided that she was old enough to take care of a bike and bought her a new one. (Okay make that four...)

They were really, _really_ wrong. Anna had managed not to break her bike yet (though she had broken vases, glasses, and busts by running into it, but she hadn't ran into the wall).

It wasn't up until she came to Elsa's door because she hadn't talked to her in a few days asked if she wanted to build a snowman but then threw in the question of if she wanted ride their bikes.

But, Anna really lacked control of the bike and like with her first bike it flew down the stair and broke, Anna actually landed in one of the statues arms luckily so she wasn't really hurt.

Anna had to hide the evidence though, otherwise she'd be in trouble. Her parents told her if she broke that one they were never, ever getting her a new one.

So she (tried) to gather all of the pieces and hid them under her bed, her parents found it a little strange she wasn't using her bike all of the time anymore but brushed it off.

Everything was good up until Gerda went to go clean her room and found the trashed bike. "Your Highness I think Anna may have broken her bike."

"What How?" The King asked.

"Well when I went to clean under her bed I found the remains of the bike…" Gerda explained.

She showed him what she meant, the King inhaled sharply and called his daughter. At first Anna thought he found out about the locket thing (she had snuck into his room and broke the locket…which she hid under their bed).

"Anna, did you break your bike and tried to hide it?" He asked.

"Uh noooo, why would I do something silly like that? My bikes in the uh…closet." Anna said with a whistle.

"Oh yeah, then what's this?" He asked lifting the cover and pointing under the bed.

"Oh that! Haha, yeah um...that's the demon dwarf king." Anna lied.

"Demon dwarf king? Really Anna." Anna nodded.

"Of course, I fought him because I needed to protect myself from marrying his son and then ummm….." She tried to think of something else.

"Okay Anna—"

"Then I killed him with my bike!" Anna said.

"I thought you said your bike was in the closet and this was the dwarf demon king?"

"It's demon dwarf! And I meant to say the demon dwaft king is in the closet and the bike is under the bed…"

"Well Anna, I told already if you broke another bike you were getting a new one…" He said.

"It was self-defense! And anyways I didn't break it the demon dwarfs did when they went to go protect their king!" Anna said, the King didn't believe her story though.

"Yeah, yeah, go get ready for dinner Gerda will clean this up." Anna walked away dissapointed.

After that day Anna never got another bike.

* * *

Present

"So basically you're psycho so your parents stopped buying you new bikes?" Hans said.

"No! I'm not psycho if anyone's psycho around here it's you." Anna snapped.

"How do you figure that?" Hans asked.

"Hmm let me think? Weren't you the one who tried to kill me and my sister?" Hans paled.

"She's got a point." Olaf said.

Yeah I mean, I'm pretty sure no sane person would just try to kill his fiancée and her sister." Said Kristoff.

"Let's just move off this subject." Hans said.

* * *

**A\N: I apologize for not updating last night I got distracted…anyway I hope you enjoyed hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow.**

**Lord Destroyer: I used your idea I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing my other story as well. I bet when he was a baby he was nicer (but I dunno I may be wrong) anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**lovehibli: Yes I have, but thanks for telling me! It would be nice to be able to go but I doubt I will (unless I win the lottery or something). I'm glad you like it thanks for the review :)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I am soooo close to getting a hundred which will be a HUGE step. This story has defiantly given me the confidents I need to be a writing. Thanks to all of you, you guys are awesome!**

**Maybe once I get to 100 review I'll do something special I don't know? What would you guys like?**

**Anyway please review it means everything.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 17**

**Btw this chapter starts out with Anna telling a story (just didn't wanna confuse people).**

Anna was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling trying to think of what to do. Riding down the banisters were getting kind of old (considering she did it eight times that day), she had decided not to bother Elsa and her parents were too busy to hang out with her.

What was a five-year-old girl to do in a mostly empty castle filled with demon dwarfs, goblins, light pixies and dragons?

Absolutely nothing but stare at the ceiling all day. She sighed she wasn't just bored she also really, really, _really_ wanted some chocolate.

But her papa said that would make her to hyper and she wouldn't sleep. She sat up, she didn't care what he said she _was_ going to get herself some of that chocolate, she just had to come up with a plan (one that would work).

At the moment her parents were in Elsa's room (for whatever reason) but the cooks and Gerda were in the kitchen so that was going to be an issue. Anna was also pretty sure she was supposed to stay in her room until her parents came out.

But wait how was she supposed to tell if they were out if she wasn't aloud out of her room? Wouldn't that she would have to stay in there forever?

They probably figure Anna would sneak out eventually anyway since she had a very short attention span. She got up from her bed tripping over the blanket that she didn't bother picking up off the floor.

She shook it off and snuck out of her room, all she had to do was figure out a way around Gerda and the cooks (which wouldn't be too hard) she decided she would wait behind one of the many sofas (that sat in the hall) until she heard them leave the kitchen, she heard them come out but waited until after she sure they were completely gone before she made a move toward the kitchen.

Once inside she struggled onto one of the tall counters and climbed up onto the shelves and started looking through them hoping that the chocolate would be in there somewhere, she only managed to knock things over she winced each time the objects fell and crashed to the ground.

Maybe the shelves weren't the best option, Anna jumped down only she did it wrong and ended up falling face first but being Anna she didn't scream she just gasped a little went she went down and moaned quietly after she made impact with the floor.

She was pretty sure she busted her lip, but other than that she was fine. She got to her feet and thought about where else could she find chocolate, it was then when Anna actually observed the room and found there was a platter of chocolate right on the buffet.

Anna felt incredibly stupid, but still she hurried over to it and grabbed the entire platter and ran out of the kitchen and into her room. She giggled at her success and began to eat the chocolate in a very messy manner, it was very usual for most people to be able to swallow five to six pieces at a time but somehow she managed to pull it off.

After she finished the chocolate she realized she might have eaten too much, but she didn't really care (it was chocolate for crying out loud) she hid the platter under her bed and wiped her face off.

A few minutes later there was loud "ANNA COME HERE THIS INSANT!" From her mother. Hesitantly Anna opened her door and slid out hopefully her mother didn't find out about the chocolate.

Anna made her way through the halls where she met her clearly infuriated mother, Anna could tell she knew so she tried to run pass her but she took her by the arm "So you _are_ the one who got into the chocolate!?" Anna shook her head quickly.

"Oh?" Her mother said then point to her mouth. "Then why is your face covered in chocolate!"

Anna shrugged, "I guess the demon dwarfs ate the chocolate and cover my in it…you know so I'd get in trouble." Her mother gave her an 'oh is that so?' face before inhaling and calming herself down.

"Well Anna are the _demon dwarfs _also the ones who dirtied up the kitchen?" Anna gave her a nod, the woman sighed.

"I'm not buying it Missy, go to your room you're grounded." She let go of her and Anna ran quickly as quickly as possible to her room. Her mother shook her head, the king had passed by at that point.

"What did she do now?" He asked.

"She ate up all of the chocolate and trashed the kitchen." She said.

"I thought I told her no about chocolate?" The king said.

"You did but it's Anna."

"Oh yeah…"

Anna spent the rest of the evening once again bored in her room.

* * *

Present

"So you ate up all of chocolate, your mother beat you and you were bored in your room?" Hans said.

"What my mother didn't beat me did you even pay attention?"

"No…" Hans said with a shrug, Anna groaned.

"I paid attention!" Olaf said.

"Well that's at least one person."

"Hey I paid attention too." Kristoff said. Hans rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay lets have Elsa tell a story next." Hans suggested, Elsa blinked at him.

"Come on hurry up!" Hans snapped.

"Hans that is no way to talk to the queen!" Olaf scolded then walked over to Elsa and bowed.

"I'm sorry your highness, please excuse him he can be a jerk sometimes."

"Hey!" Hans said offended.

"What?" Olaf said.

"It's true." Anna added.

"Whatever, Elsa are you going to tell a story or not?"

Olaf cleared his throat, "You mean, your highness do you wish to tell a story or not?" Hans rolled his eyes.

"Why did I ever teach you that."

"For the surprise," Olaf said before gasping "Oops didn't mean to let that slip…."

"What surprise?" Elsa asked.

"Never mind that let's just tell a nice little childhood story, Anna go ahead and tell another one!" Hans said quickly with a slight laugh.

The room was silent.

* * *

**A\N: I know I said I'd do something special if I got up to a hundred reviews but I had to put that aside in order to be able to update (and let's face it who would want to wait for an update just because someone was trying to figure what they should do to celebrate the fact that they got one hundred reviews?)**

**But I am very, very grateful for all of the reviews and this story probably still has like twelve-fourteen more chapters left to go! **

**Ahem there's lots of guests to respond to this chapter.**

**Guest: Hans is planning something but that's going to be covered soon. Thanks for the review :)**

**unicorns: Haha great idea thanks! Oh and thanks for reviewing this ****_and_**** Cookies and Snowflakes as well! :)**

**Lord Destroyer: I'm not sure if he was born that way or grew up losing his sanity, it's hard to say. Elsa and Anna are tied for me (I like them equally) but whenever I go to write something funny with Elsa it turns out not as funny as I intended so I just write about Anna instead. Though I do hope someday very soon I make a story where Elsa is the main focus.**

**I promise I'll do something special for you guys soon!**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes I editted but I'm also tired so I probably missed a bunch.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**Chapter 18**

After long awkward silence everyone decided that they had told enough stories for the day and went elsewhere Hans said that he had business to take care of and Olaf needed to attend.

Which was unsettling to Elsa who was getting extremely suspicious of Hans, and did _not _like the fact that Olaf was hanging out with him.

Elsa tried not to think about it much. She was finally getting back to work when she was interrupted.

"Queen Elsa! Sir Hans would like to speak with you!" Olaf sang, Elsa sighed.

"I'll be right there," Elsa followed Olaf to where Hans was, he was in the portrait room cover in crumbs and laying on the couch Anna had her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"Oh your majesty, it seems there's a problem." Hans said glaring pointedly at Anna.

"Oh there is," Anna said through her teeth.

"I have requested another week but _she _is being very immature about it." Hans said.

"No Hans you can't stay another week," Elsa answered, Hans gasped offended.

"But I thought…."

"The answer is _no_, now if you excuse I have—"

"Elsa look he's making a mess of the sofa!" Anna whined.

"Well I can't be clean all of the time." Hans said with a shrug.

"How come you aren't messy unless it has something to do with my stuff?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because your stuff isn't of any value…" Hans said bluntly, Anna was about to say something but Elsa stopped her.

"It's useless to fight with him, Hans if you continue to make a mess then I suggest you sleep somewhere else."

"Like where?" Hans inquired. Elsa didn't answer, after a minute of waiting Hans gave up and changed the subject.

"Well I demand a servant." Hans said spitefully, closing his eyes as if to try and sleep.

Elsa laughed, "_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me," Hans said opening one of his eyes, "in order to keep me in check I need a servant."

"Absolutely—" Elsa stopped herself, if she did allow him to get a servant the servant could spy on him and tell her what's going on and she would be assure he wasn't trying to turn Olaf against them. Elsa smiled.

"_Absolutely_, of course you can have a servant." Anna shot her a shocked look, Elsa ignored it.

"Really?" Hans said surprise before regaining himself.

"I mean of course, I am Prince Hans after all." Hans said prideful of himself, Elsa clapped her ahnds together.

"KAI!" A moment later Kai came running into the portrait room.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Please serve Hans as he needs assistance." Elsa said.

"Your majesty, are you sure?" Kai asked confused, Elsa nodded.

"Of course," Elsa then took Kai to the side, "Okay, I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he isn't planning something. If you get any information at all inform me at once." Kai nodded.

"Yes your majesty." Anna was glaring at Hans who was gloating.

"Okay Hans, Kai has agreed to be your personal servant." Elsa said.

"Good slave get me a drink!"

"Of course." Kai retreated from the room. Olaf (who had apparently left the room) came back in with Kristoff and for some reason Sven.

"Okay guys it's time to hear Queen Elsa's story." Olaf sat down right next to Hans and gestured for Anna to join them.

"I thought we were done telling stories for today…" Anna said.

"No because the queen hasn't told hers, so go along Queen Elsa tell your story." Olaf said anxiously.

"Um alright…" Elsa tried to think of a story to tell. After a moment she thought of one, "Okay I have one…"

* * *

Elsa had recently turned nine, Anna hadn't stopped bugging her to come out of her room since the day she moved into it.

But Anna was asleep at the moment…It wasn't exactly that Elsa wasn't aloud out of her room (she wasn't supposed to do much if she did leave though) it was more fear that she would end up running into her sister.

Most days her parents had one of the servants bring her up some food, but Elsa had insisted she wasn't hungry and at the time she wasn't but now she was…

Everyone had to be asleep anyway, so she decided to sneak out of her room and look for something to eat. She calmly walked down the empty moonlit hallways, eventually getting to the kitchen.

She tried to decide if she should just turn back and wait until breakfast, but when her stomach growled she made up her mind.

She had forgotten how big the kitchen was, she started looking through the pantry trying to find something to eat, but she couldn't.

She let out a defeated sigh, the kitchen was still in order but if it had been Anna the kitchen would have been trashed. Elsa then realized she smelled something, something she had truly missed.

Chocolate, she found it (exactly where Anna found it when she craved the chocolate herself) now she was even more hungry, she tip-toed over to it, but stopped.

Was it really right? What if the chocolate was meant for someone else? What if Anna got blamed for Elsa's naughtiness? Elsa was already starting to feel guilty, but before she knew if she reached over to grab a piece, but somehow she tripped and fell causing a loud thud.

The chocolates were scattered everywhere, Elsa tried to figure out what happened, promptly Elsa went to clean the mess up but found her foot was caught on something.

…A rope? Elsa tried to release herself but the moment she pulled on it something else fell over causing another loud noise, Elsa wince.

"Ah ha!" Elsa jumped at the sudden voice, who just so happened to belong to her five-(almost six)-year-old sister. Anna stared at her confused.

"You're the chocolate thief?" Elsa began to panic, and tugged at the rope Anna smiled.

"That's a relief a thought it was the dragons, dragons are really hard to fight. Ooh let's go and build a snowman sis!" Anna said excitedly coming closer to her, Elsa gasped and finally got out of the rope.

Elsa backed away from her, "I-I don't think that's a good idea it isn't even winter time…" Anna stopped and thought.

"You're right, dang I hate summer…" A moment later their father came rushing into the room.

"Anna what did you do this time!" He blinked when he saw both of his daughters.

"Elsa?" He gave both girls confused looks, "Anna go to bed." The girl pouted, but left anyway looking back one more time.

"Elsa what's going on?" He asked going to help her up, Elsa flinched away.

"I-I was hungry but apparently Anna set up a trap…something about dragons." The king was a little taken back by his daughter's reaction, he sighed.

"Yeah that's her recent obsession, sorry she bothered you." Elsa nodded and got up herself.

The king was about to say something else but was interrupted but a loud crash and an "Uh-oh".

"I have to go take care of that, go wait in your room and I'll bring you some food." That said the king left his extremely frazzled daughter who just went to her room and decided she was never going to go mid night snacking ever again.

* * *

"I remember that! I broke the poor fish tank that night…" Anna said.

"That was a very interesting story I think Elsa should tell another." Hans said.

"What?" Elsa said.

"Yay, tel another story, tell another story!" Olaf chanted.

"That's a great idea," Anna said.

Elsa sighed, now she had to think of another story to tell.

* * *

**A\N: Sorry I meant to write and update yesterday and I swore I did but apparently I was wrong….oops. Anywho hope you guys enjoyed I have another story (in Ah Childhood of course) for Elsa so I hope that makes you guys happy. **

**Also I had to once again put off the special thing, sorry guys! I'm thinking I might just write a new story for a celebration, what do you think? Advise and input is defiantly welcomed and wanted. Also I'm planning to write a story that's a continuation of Cookies and Snowflakes.**

**Lord Destroyer: I used your idea thanks, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known what to do with this chapter. **

**This chapter had a lot of typos so sorry if there still is some…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 19**

When Elsa was (and still currently) she was afraid of most small animals like, rodents, reptiles, fish…..she was also afraid of bugs (excluding fireflies for some reason) but Elsa didn't think it was fair that just because _she _was afraid of them Anna couldn't have any.

Which was why when her parents asked her if she was scared of rats she denied it so that they would go and get one for Anna's sixth birthday. What could be the harm in it? It wasn't like she was ever going to see it anyway.

One day though, Elsa woke up to an odd noise, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. At first, she didn't see a thing, but then, she noticed the little mouse\rat thing right at the foot of her bed.

It took everything not to scream, especially as it slowly approached her. It wasn't until it softly brushed her with its nose that she scream and jumped out of her bed. Her parents were in the room in a jiffy they were trying to calm Elsa down.

"Darling what's wrong?" Her mother asked. Elsa was about to tell her but then remembered that if she did Anna would lose her pet.

"Uh, I don't know…" Elsa said after she couldn't come up with a believable excuse.

"I think I do," the King said crouching down and grabbing the little rat.

"Was it Ratty?" He asked showing it to her, she whimpered and backed away.

"Like I thought," the king said with a sigh. "I guess we're going to have to get rid of him."

The queen nodded, Elsa went to protest but remembered the tiny creature her father currently was holding and stopped herself.

"What are we going to tell Anna?" The Queen asked.

"Well," he said looking at Ratty, "we could just pretend he ran away?"

"That would work." The queen said, her parents left the room and at least Elsa assumed set the rat free.

* * *

"Wait what, that's what happened to Ratty I thought the demon dwarfs got him." Anna said in disbelief.

"No our parents got rid of him," Elsa said.

"But that doesn't make any sense because if he was just release then he would have come back. I know because I use to let him play outside and he'd always come back."

"Anna our parents got rid of him, they probably took him farther than right outside the castle." Elsa explained.

"So a cat ate him."

"What, we had a cat?"

"_No_,but I'm sure there were cats outside the castle gates." Anna said.

"Umm…."

"Guys, guys Sven wants to tell a story I think." Olaf said pointing over to the reindeer who was jumping around inpatiently, everyone including Kristoff looked at the reindeer oddly.

* * *

Sven* only a calf** and he was trying to keep up with his herd, but the poor little got distracted way to easily so it was extremely difficult.

This time Sven got distracted in something that passed by to quickly for anything but him to notice, so he wandered away from his herd who didn't notice simply because of how busy they were.

When nothing came out of the odd movement Sven realized he was separated from his herd, but he was too distracted in chasing the falling snowflakes to care.

He hopped around trying to lick each one, he wasn't watching where he was going so he wound up tumbling down a hill and falling right into a snow bank.

The calf snorted to express his discomfort but quickly got over it when he spotted something. Lots of men were relaxing and eating after they had been working (they were ice harvesters) Sven jumped out of the snow pile to get a better view.

Sven ran up close enough for some of them to spot him, "Look there, it's a calf I wonder were its herd is."

"I'm sure he probably just wandered off, I'm sure they'll find him."

Sven moved even closer but didn't realize where he was stepping he slid on the ice knocking over lots of things and eventually running into a young boy who fell over.

"Ow that hurt," the boy looked up and gasped at the reindeer who was trying his best to regain himself.

"Whoa a reindeer, cool." The boy said standing up, "do you need help?"

The reindeer continued trying to stand up, so the boy laughed and helped him up (he was a lot heavier than he expected).

"I'm Kristoff," the boy said after the reindeer was steady again, the reindeer randomly licked him making the young boy laugh.

"I'm going to call you Sven." Sven gave him another licked, after that the two became the best of friends.

* * *

Sven finished his story however, everyone in the room didn't understand anything he said and some of them were horrified by his sounds and movements (Hans and Elsa).

"What did he say?" Anna asked.

"I don't know…" Kristoff admitted. Sven was extremely offended that they didn't understand him.

"Well, whatever let's—"

"I have brought you, your drink." Kai said when he entered the room.

"What, why did it take you so long?" Hans said (he had spaced he even asked for one).

"Well there was commotion in the kitchen—"

"That is no excuse!" Hans snapped standing up and hitting the drink out of Kai's hands, the drink fell to the floor and the glass shattered.

Anna gasped, "Hans that wasn't nice, oh and look you've ruined the floor."

"Yeah whatever, get me a new drink. Anyway get out I want to sleep." Hans said.

"But I haven't even gotten to tell my story and anyway this isn't a private room, you can't kick us out." Hans glared him her.

"I really hate you." She ignored him and went back to what she was saying before.

"I gonna tell my story guys, this is about the last I saw Ratty."

* * *

Ratty looked sad being in his cage, so Anna decided to let him out for a while, she played with him a little bit and wandered off closing her to hopefully prevent him from escaping (not thinking about the crack under the door).

Anna was aware that at any moment the demon dwarfs could get her, so she was being cautious. Her parents were still asleep and she was pretty sure Elsa was too.

Anna was currently hunting dragons, she had heard that if you caught one you were supposed to have good luck the rest of your life and let's face it Anna didn't have the best of luck take that poor fish tank as an example.

Plus who wouldn't want a dragon (even though they blew fire and bit people a lot as well as stole chocolate).

Anna was pretty sure they were that big since they could fit in the castle, but that might have been because they lived in the dungeons (which she did not go down into).

She heard her sister scream but didn't think much of it considering that happened a lot, she continued with her search.

She set traps, dragons were supposedly obsessed with chocolate and grapes….so she took the grapes and she them in ropes that should capture them.

All Anna had to do was wait, eventually her parents found her. "Honey, we need to tell you something." Her mother said.

"What?" Anna said half paying attention.

"Ratty isn't here anymore, he…"

"He what?" Anna asked.

"He ran away Anna, we're sorry." Her father said, Anna shook her head in disbelief.

"Nah I'm sure he's somewhere Ratty wouldn't run away….either that or the demon dwarfs got him as revenge…those savages, I will get my revenge." Anna said already angry at the demon dwarfs.

Both parents exchanged concerned glanced. "Just don't do something to hurt yourself okay daring?" Her mother said.

"Yeah I won't anyway I'm kinda busy." Both parents hesitantly walked away, Anna waited for a while watching the trapped but eventually got bored and walked off.

Now she had to set up her revenge plan, Anna was in the middle of writing out things when she heard a crash followed by a scream then an "ANNA!" The girl gulped, this probably wasn't going to be good.

* * *

***I know that was before he was named that but I didn't want to continuously call him calf or reindeer. **

****I don't know much about reindeer, I'm pretty sure though babies are called calves (or fawns) but I can't be sure.**

**A\N: I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry I didn't update in a while I was sick and whenever I would go write the chapter I'd forget what I was doing, I'm once again I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for the shortness of each story in this chapter...**

**I think I finally decided what I'm going to do for a special thing (but I'm not completely sure yet). I'm thinking if I hurry up and decide I can celebrate on the 25th when this fic will be a whole month old...plus also possibly by then I'll have close to 120 review and it would be te 20th chapter, so yeah the 25th sound ike a good day to celebrate to me.**

**So anyway now to review replies.**

**Lord Destroyer: Lol those would be fun to write, I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for the review :)**

**unicorns: I'm glad you're excited about the sequel to Cookie and Snowflakes I still have to finish the first chapter (which since I wasn't feeling well I didn't do) I'm hoping it'll be up in a few days.**

**Guest (Review on chapter 2): I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest (Review on chapter 18): I'm glad you're enjoying it I hope you liked the chapter hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think of the chapter! :) ****Just a warning this chapter hasn't been well edited (I did fix a lot of mistakes but not as well as I normally do)**

**Edit: I realized it might actaully be the 26th, I dunno I know I posted it in the middle of the night (like every chapter) so I'll give myself the 25th-26th.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen**

**Chapter 20**

Anna finished her story, by the end of it Hans had stopped paying attention.

"Okay, now I have to think of another story." Anna said, Hans rolled his eyes.

"No Anna—" He started to say but she cut him off.

"I have one." She said.

"No Anna, if you tell another story it will kill me." Hans said overdramatically.

"Too bad, so anyway this about one of the times was most bored."

"Oh god…."

* * *

Anna was bored, more bored than usual somehow the girl had convinced Kai and Gerda into playing with her.

"Well I'm going to be the knight and you're gonna be the princesses." Anna said, "if only I had armor, oh wait I do under the bed." Anna said grabbing out (fake) armor.

"Now I can be a knight, okay pretend the dragons are trying to eat you, okay? I'm getting dressed so it'll take me a minute." Anna said already dressing herself in it.

"Um alright, but what do we do?" Gerda asked.

"Just scream and say the dragons are trying to eat you." Anna said trying to get the helmet (which was a box) on her head.

Gerda started pathetically screaming but Kai didn't even do that. "Don't worry I'll save you, I just need to…er…get into this armor." Anna said finally getting the helmet on right.

"I don't need the rest of the armor my head is protected, I'll save you guys." Anna said turning around, and running but didn't notice the blanket on the floor and tripped on it.

"Ouch," she said.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Gerda asked.

"Yeah, I think the demon dwarfs put that there, this game was dumb anyway. Ooh let's play hide and seek, wait no never mind, I remembered how boring that game is. Go ahead and get back to what you were doing earlier." Anna said getting up and rubbing her butt where she had fallen.

Both bowed and left the hyperactive seven-year-old alone, Anna threw off the helmet and lay down on her bed sighing, what was she going to do?

She could sneak out of the castle for the day, pretend she was just an ordinary girl….this was sounding quite promising.

Anna got up from her bed and sneakily back to walk down the hallway making sure no one noticed her, since she was looking behind herself she wasn't watching where she was going, so she ran into one of the armors, making a loud noise.

She winced slightly, but carried on like it hadn't happened (that probably wasn't enough to alert anyone). Anna was almost to the door but realized something.

It was raining, she sighed in disappointment, how could she have forgotten? Anna hated rain, for one it always ruined her day, thunder coincide with it, it made the demon dwarfs grumpier than they already were and the repetitive sound of the rain hitting the windows drove Anna nuts.

The only upside to rain was the fact that it kept the flowers alive, which Anna had to admit was pretty cool of it but other than that it she hated it.

She was going to have to figure out something else to do, she could go light pixie hunting (she didn't dare mess with dark pixies), or she could ride the banisters.

Anna decided on both, after riding the banisters she started her hunt. What was it that interested pixies enough to allow her to capture? What did pixies even look like, how was she supposed to find them if she didn't know that detail.

Maybe hunting pixies were a bad idea, she might accidently capture a dark one, which would be a terrible idea, she'd regret it the rest of her life, but then she decided she'd take the risk.

So what if she was cursed forever it was better than being bored, Anna grabbed out some candy (because she figured they liked candy) and put it on her night stand and waited.

She must have waited nearly an hour before giving up, and picking up the candy herself and eating it. This was the most boring day of her entire life.

* * *

"Wow that does sound pretty boring, I mean, that story was boring itself." Hans said trying to act uninterested.

"Yeah, yeah whatever maybe I should tell the story of my seventh birthday." Anna said.

"No, I probably should tell the story of my seventh birthday, it probably would be like way more interesting than yours."

"Nah-uh, mine was like, the best birthday you could ever think of, it would like a dream."

"Mine was beyond a dream." Hans argued.

"I seriously doubt that," Anna said.

"Oh yeah well—"

"Guys stop," Kristoff said, "this is a dumb fight, and anyway my seventh birthday was probably better than your guys'." Kristoff challenged getting into the argument.

Hans laughed, "Oh yeah how do you figure?"

"I have trolls as my family." Kristoff said proudly.

"Well I'm royalty." Hans said, "I had seven hundred dancing ladies for my birthday party, beat that." Kristoff glared at him.

"I doubt either one of you guys got seven cakes for your seventh birthday." Anna said, Kristoff gaped, but Hans huffed.

"That isn't as good as seven hundred dancing ladies."

"Guys I know this is totally off subject but why aren't we in the story room and how come there's that really big chair in there?" Olaf asked out of the blue.

"Because Olaf, it's actually the throne room." Elsa explained.

"Oh…."

"Whatever I'm going to tell my story now!" Anna said, "then you'll guys see why it's the best birthday ever."

* * *

**A\N: Okay sorry this was so short but I needed to get this posted. Later today as a special I'm posting another chapter (which will be longer I promise) it was the only thing I could think of, I also posted the first chapter to the sequel of my oneshot so for those who care you can go and read it.**

**unicorns: Thanks for the review, it was no problem writing Sven's part it was really fun. **

**Kristanna love: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the wonderful review :)**

**Lord Destroyer: Thanks for the review, I was only joking myself but I might end up using the ideas eventually.**

**betty97: I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest (1): Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest (2): I'm happy you are enjoying this, thanks so much for the review :)**

**Well anyway please review and tell me what to think :)**

***Edit, I'm not feeling the greatest (I probably shouldn't have fallen alseep in the middle of the day) so I may not be able to update until tonight, if that's the case than I'm sorry but I'm really, really trying to write the chapter! So fingers crossed that I'll be able to do it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**Chapter 21**

"Anna." Moaning little Anna opened up her eyes and scanned the room, before slowly closing them again, she was startled though by a sudden knock. "Anna, darling, it's time for you to get up." Sitting up Anna rubbed her eyes.

"Anna?"

"I'm up," Anna mumbled, all she wanted to do was lay back down and go to sleep, so that's exactly what she attempted to do, but another knock prevented her from doing that.

"Anna you need to be ready for your birthday, it's already almost noon." Anna couldn't make out exactly what the person said, all she heard was 'birthday'.

Birthday, birthday, whose birthday could it be? After thinking sort of it finally clicked.

Today she was seven, which meant it was her birthday, which meant...there was going to be presents, cake, game and all of that good stuff. Anna jumped out of bed, maybe she would get a new pet this year (since Ratty was killed by either demon dwarfs or a cat). She threw the door open, her mother had her hand up as if to knock again.

"Oh, good, come on Anna we need to get you ready." Her mother said taking her by the hand. Her mother led her out of the room and dressed her for her birthday in special dress, (just imagine it yourself 'cuz I dunno what it should look like).

Anna gasped there were lots and lots of cake, seven to be exact. "Whoa," she said.

"Happy birthday Anna, remember though you shouldn't eat all the cake at a time." Anna barely paid attention she began digging into the cake before they even lit the candles, her mother sighed.

After Anna ate three out of seven cakes, her mother stopped her so they could bring in the presents. Kai and Gerda brought in a total of two hundred gifts.

More than Anna had ever gotten before she was beyond excited, the moment her father okayed her opening the presents she jumped into action.

Her parents asked if she needed help but she said no. After her twelfth present she got bored, "Can I have more cake?"

"You already have had three cakes." The king said.

"Yeah but I need another one." Anna insisted.

"Okay one more." Her father said, Anna clapped happily.

Moments later Anna was running around the castle wildly bumping into things, she had already trashed twenty vases, broken eighty glasses and was currently sliding down the banisters.

The king and queen held the heads in exhaustion.

"I said we shouldn't give her more than one cake." The queen said.

"When I said seven cakes I meant cupcakes." The king said.

"Oh..." The rest of the day was spent with Anna running around crazily, eventually she passed out by the fireplace.

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit you did really have the best birthday..." Hans said.

"Told you," Anna said crossing her arms and smiling.

"But I had the second best," said Hans, Kristoff didn't argue (because he realized one it would be pointless like arguing with a two year old, and two Hans probably did since he was royalty).

"The only reason why your birthday was better than mine though, is because of the fact that you got seven cakes, I never even got one really. I only got a piece while everyone else always got seconds, something about 'you go on a sugar-high too easily' or something." Hans said.

"Hey I never have gotten any cake for my birthday," Olaf said sadly.

"Olaf, you haven't been around a year yet, a birthday is the day you were born so they only happen once a year," Anna explained to him.

"Oh yeah, when is my birthday?" Olaf asked.

"In a few months from now," Anna said.

"Whatever guys, this is getting boring you should leave—"

"Will my mother come to my birthday?"

"Olaf, I hate to break this to you but you don't have a mother," Hans said in hopes in what shut the snowman up, at first Olaf was just confused then he looked upset briefly, but after a second he shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah I wasn't born I was created, wait I still have a birthday right?" Olaf said looking at Anna who nodded.

"Good, that would have been disappointing."

Hans was getting annoyed, "Guys I need my beauty sleep you should leave—"

"Okay, I'm going to tell the story of the day I almost one a trophy." Anna announced.

"That sounds like fun, I wanna hear!" Olaf said.

"Okay, I was eight when this happened." Anna began.

* * *

Anna had invented her own trophy out of boredom, and had then decided she was going to make up a contest for herself to see if she would win.

First she had to see if she could make a new record of the mountain of pillows in under an hour. She began by taking every pillow in the house she could get to (Elsa and her parents' pillows were a lost cause) and began timing herself, every once in a while she would look ever and see she still had time.

But sadly she didn't make it, it was a good thing she still had five more chances at other things. Next was how many times could she ride down the banisters without bumping into anything or falling on the floor. Her current record was fifty seven.

Anna began—

* * *

"Oh my god, I just realized why my evil plan has been failing!" Hans said standing up from his seat.

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"Because I'm missing a page in my 'evil plans' book. It must still be at my kingdom, I have to go back." Hans said.

"But why would you go back to a place that wants you dead?" Anna asked.

"Anna I need that page, and anyway I'm good a sneaking pass people. I have to go." At that Hans ran out of the portrait room.

"That was kinda random." Kristoff said.

"Yeah, well anyway I should get back to my story."

* * *

**A\N: Oops I kept getting interrupted and I still wasn't feeling all that great so this chapter came late! Sorry and thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoyed.**

**The format might be slightly different because I wrote half of this on another computer. **

**Lord Destroyer: Thanks for the review, I'm a little surprise to Anna did go on a sugar rush which probably caused a lot of damage lol.**

**unicorns: It's fine if you don't review right away, I understand.**

**Betty97: Thanks for the review, I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I said that I was going to.**

**Kristanna love: Well I'm glad you like what I do with my story and I hope you continue reading, thanks for the review.**

**This story is dying down and think there's only like five or six more chapters left. But I do plan to write a sequel, I have the rest of the story planned out it is just a matter of writing it.**

**Anyway thanks for your patience, I might not update for a couple of days (because I'm going to be busy with school and I've been putting off my reports that need to be done by Friday I believe). **

**Until then please review and I'll be back! :)**


End file.
